Tenkai Guild
by dream18writer
Summary: This takes place after Vilius was defeated. The boys enjoy the time off but Violet soon comes and tells them of a new unknown enemy. Now it is up to the boys to discover their plan and defeat them before Quarton is destroyed. But they will need help with some new and old friends. Can they stop the enemy before it is to late?
1. Chapter 1: The vision

**Author's Note**: _OK It take me about a year if not more to create and write this story but it is finally ready and I am going to start posting it. Just to let you know since I do not want to post it all at once I will be posting it weekly. So each week there will be a new chapter. Hope you look forward to this story._

**End of Author's Note**

* * *

It was a calm and peaceful night for everyone in Benham city and out. The knights have defeated Vilius and all seemed peaceful. However Violet, the girl from Seaside city, will soon bring news that would bring that peace down.

One night she began to toss and turn. She was having a horrible nightmare. She was in a dark space that had nothing at first. Then suddenly she saw flames. It was surrounding her and then she felt shaking. She looked down and saw Quarton. It was in chaos. The Corekai were running for shelter and many were being destroyed in the process. They were yelling for help, though none of them could do anything. Violet hated this scene and wanted it to end.

"STOP IT!" She yelled in her sleep. She closed her eyes and ears trying to block the scene, but it didn't work. "PLEASE STOP!" That was when she heard booms but it was not from an explosion. She didn't know where it was coming from but before she could think farther on the thought she woke up to the door knocking. "Oh…" she said in relief as she figured out it was the door that was making the booming sounds in her dream.

She got out of bed and went straight to the door. Her parents were already out to work so she was left to do it. On her way there, she could hear her best friend, Melody, banging on the door.

"Violet! Hurry up! I have something exciting to show you!" She called.

When Violet made it to the door she opened it and Melody came straight in with a box and sat down in the living room. Violet followed her and sat down as well.

"So what happened?" Violet asked.

"This!" Melody said as she showed Violet the box she was carrying.

Violet looked at it and at first thought it was nothing but then she get a bad feeling from it. She wasn't sure if this feeling was true so she just brushed it off.

"Ok?" She said confused.

Melody slammed the box down and opened the lid to show Violet what was in it. She looked inside and was in complete shock. Her feeling was true. This was really bad or at least had the potential to be very bad. She got up and immediately called Mr. White.

Over to him, he was currently with the boys enjoying a nice peaceful day with no Vilius or summons. Although they still wished Mr. White had better snacks. When he got the call he left the room to talk.

"Hello?" He said calmly.

"Mr. White!" Violet yelled.

"Hello Violet. How are you?" He said like he didn't even hear her scream.

"Mr. White something bad is happening on Quarton." She said.

Mr. White was very shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I had a nightmare last night about it. I thought it might be just a dream but my friend... she showed me something that proved it just might be true. I don't know everything but I think I should come and show you. Maybe then we could figure out exactly what is going on." She said.

Mr. White thought about it. "I think you are right. I will tell the boys that you are coming."

"Ok, but please do not let them go to Quarton till we know what is going on." Violet warned.

"Alright." He said before he hung up.

After the call he went to the boys who were very curious on what the call was about.

"Who was that Mr. White?" Guren asked.

"That was Violet." He answered.

"Violet!" They all said in unison.

"How is she?" Ceylan asked.

"She is fine but it would appear she is coming over."

"Really? What is the occasion?" Chooki asked.

"Well…" he hesitated on his answered. "…it would seem she had a bad nightmare about Quarton."

The boys were very confused. They knew her dreams where normally true but this time it didn't seem to fit. After all the bad guy is gone and they have yet to be summoned since.

"What could be wrong? We defeated Vilius. It should be all fine now." Toxsa said.

"Doesn't mean there is nothing going on." Mr. White said.

"Well, we should check it out." Guren said which everyone agreed to.

"Actually Violet warned against doing that. She is not completely sure what is going on. She would like it if we knew a little more before you boys go there." Mr. White explained.

"What better way to find out than to check it out." Toxsa said.

With that they ran to the portal not listening to anything else Mr. White had to say. Their cores went in and they were instantly transported to the cubed world of Quarton. When they made it they saw nothing wrong. The Corekai were not even fighting anyone. That was when Beag saw them and ran to them.

"Knights!" He called.

"Hey Beag. How have you been?" Bravenwolf said.

"Good but why are you here?" Beag asked bluntly not understanding why his heroes were there.

"We believe something is going on here on Quarton. Have you noticed anything weird?" Bravenwolf asked.

"Weird? As far as I know no." Beag said. "But if you knights think something will happen, it just might." That was when he turned around and called out to the Corekai. "Alright! The knights have said something is going on. We are to search for what is happening." He commanded which everyone immediately acted on.

"We better look too." Tribution said.

"Right." Bravenwolf said in agreement.

After that they all spread out to look for the possible trouble. Every one of them spread a great distance to look but they were unable to find anything. Not even the knights could find anything at first. They actually were convinced that there was nothing and Violet was mistaking this time. But then one Corekai came up and told them he found something. They went to the place the Corekai saw the strange event and sure enough there was something weird going on.

They all hid behind some rocks on top of a hill and Bravenwolf said, "What is that?"


	2. Chapter 2: Help?

They looked down and saw what looked to be the base of a building. It appeared to still be in the process of being built. They also saw many knights surrounding the building. Many, if not all, of them had weapons and looked ready to fight.

"Are they an enemy?" Beag asked.

"Don't know." Bravenwolf said.

They watched the group stay in that one area. Some were sparring with each other, others were just chatting. Then there were few who just stood around doing nothing but their weapons were ready.

"What are they up too?" Tributon asked.

"Good question." Bravenwolf said.

"Are they the ones Violet saw in her dream?" Lydendor asked.

"Not sure. Maybe we should have waited." Bravenwolf said.

"Well let's go and have a look. They seem to be just like us so it should be fine." Valorn said.

The others thought it over and finally agreed with him. So they all began walking to the group of unknown knights. At first it seemed fine but as they grow closer it seemed like the knights began to gather. It was a little unnerving seeing them gather but the boys thought maybe it was nothing. Then suddenly they heard something they never thought they would here.

"It's the Tenkai Knights! ATTACK!" Said an unknown knight.

To that they all charged at the Tenkai Knights, firing their weapon trying to hit them. They dodged each one but they had no choice but to run away. Once they began they soon realized it would not be easy to get rid of their attackers.

"Why on Quarton are they attacking us!?" Tributon asked.

"Don't know! Just keep running!" Bravenwolf said.

After awhile they finally lost the attackers. It was not easy but they did. After they did they headed straight back to Earth to avoid running into them again. Once they were back to Earth they decided to not go back until Violet made it there and they knew it was okay to go.

Now, the waiting began but accorded to Mr. White it would take a day or so for her to get there so in the mean time they just hung out and discussed possible reasons they were attacked. For the rest of the day they thought about it but by the end of the day they had nothing. They were at a complete loss as to any possible reasons, so they left it at that and left.

The next day while Chooki was heading to Mr. White's shop he came across a familiar face.

"Hey Nina!" He called to the girl in the bun.

Nina turned around and smiled. "Hey Chooki."

He run up to her and said, "Long time no see. How've you been?"

"Been good. I am visiting Benham city to take care of some things but for now I am waiting for Stasia."

"Where is she?" Chooki asked wanting to know where Nina's little sister went.

"Off buying a new game. Apparently she got into a new series and wanted to get the next game." She said laughing.

"Cool. Maybe while she is here, she and Toxsa could play together." He suggested.

"Maybe. I will ask her." She paused and then asked, "Where are you heading?"

"To meet the others. We are dealing with some problems so we are meeting to try and resolve them." Chooki explained, not wanted to reveal anything more.

"Getting help from friends is handy." She laughed at the thought. "But sometimes getting the answer might come from an unknown source. Make sure you pay attention."

Chooki thought about her advice and said, "OK. Well I need to go. See you."

"See you." She said waving.

Chooki finally got to Mr. White's shop where everyone else was waiting.

"Hey Chooki, what took you?" Toxsa asked.

"Sorry, I met Nina on the way here." He explained.

"Really? How is she?" Ceylan asked.

"Good. Apparently she and Stasia are visiting for awhile." He said. "But either way. Did any of you come up with possible reasons for the attack?"

The others had nothing. They thought all night about it but were unable to come up with anything. Ceylan even got agitated trying to come up with something. Mr. White even though a little about it but he too had nothing. So they discussed many possibilities no matter how unlikely they were. That went on for a few hours. After awhile, they had enough and decided to take a break. They all left to do their own thing.

Ceylan and Guren hung out together, Chooki decided to do some things he had to do, and Toxsa had nothing really to do. At first Toxsa did nothing but walk around, but then he came across the arcade and decided to go in for awhile. While inside he also came across a familiar face. It was Stasia, who was over at a game.

"Stasia?" He asked making sure it really was her.

Stasia looked at him and gained a bright red face. She looked down in embarrassment. Toxsa knew then it really was her and went up to her. She got redder the closer he got, but stayed where she was.

"How are you?" Toxsa asked.

"Fine." She said avoiding eye contact.

Toxsa knew she was a very shy girl so he wasn't sure what to say. That was when he looked down and saw a bag with a game store logo on it. It seemed to have one item in it and he got down and had a look. Stasia was shocked by the sudden action.

"What are you doing?"

"Just seeing what game you…" he pulled it out of the bag and he was surprised. "Doomsploder 5!"

"Yeah. I got into the Doomsploder games and right now I am on 5." She explained still avoiding eye contact.

"Really? It's my favorite game series. Although I already beat this one." Toxsa said in a cocky tone.

"Oh…" Stasia said seeming disappointed.

Toxsa saw this and tried to make it right. "Say how about we play a game?"

Stasia finally looked at him and nodded her head yes. "Can we play that?" She pointed to a versus game. Toxsa looked at it and was a bit reluctant.

"You want to face me? No offense but I don't think you could beat me. I am a very good player." He said still sounding cocky but when he realized what he said and he immediately regretted it. However when he looked at her, she was not fazed much.

"So am I." She said bluntly.

Toxsa was glad he didn't hurt her feelings this time but now he hoped she wouldn't regret it once he beats her. He agreed to her challenge and they went to play. At first it seemed like all Stasia did was defend but as the game went on and Toxsa began to get low on power she instantly began to attack. She was draining his life points very quickly and Toxsa couldn't do anything. Finally he ended up losing.

"I can't believe this." He said in complete shock.

"See. I am good too." Stasia said finally showing a smile.

"GRRR…I want a rematch!" Toxsa demanded.

"Sure." Stasia said giggling now.

They fought again but it ended in her victory again. Toxsa was not happy and continued to do rematches with her but every time he lost. Sometimes he would almost beat her but then she would do crazy moves and bet him at the last minute. After a while Texas was finally able to defeat her but it took about a dozen tries to do it.

"Finally bet you." Toxsa said relieved he finally won.

"It was a great match. Congrats." She said.

"Seriously, how did you get this good?" Toxsa asked.

"I play these games all the time at home. I even play with my brother who is also really good. I just wish my sister was good." Stasia said laughing.

"Nina is bad at games?"

"Well, she isn't that good. She mainly does sports instead of games, so it makes sense she is not good." She said.

"Well sorry for liking sports." Said a voice from behind her.

Stasia turned around and saw Nina. "Hey Nina." She said nervously.

"It is time to go. Aunt and uncle are waiting for us at home." She looked over at Toxsa. "Hey Toxsa congrats on betting Stasia."

"Thanks. Though, it sure took awhile." He said not very happily.

"Yeah…well…oh well." Nina said not knowing what else to say to him. "Well, we do need to go. So see you."

"Bye Nina, Stasia. By the way Stasia." He said.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I am so going to beat you next time." He said confidently.

"We will see." She said laughing a little.

With that they both left and Toxsa looked outside and saw it was getting dark. He then remembered he had to work at the diner soon and ran out to try and make it. He made it, but while he worked he constantly looked at the clock so he could go home and practice for the next time he faced Stasia. That plan was ruined when it finally was closing time and he was so tired he just went to bed without practicing.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Sorry but Nina and Stasia's story has not been written yet. So if you were wondering the Boys do know them and have meet then before this event._


	3. Chapter 3: Core!

Early the next day Mr. White called up the boys saying that Violet was there. They all rushed to get ready and left to go to Mr. White's shop. They all came around the same time and meet up in front of the shop. After a moment of hesitation because they were not really sure of what to expect from Violet they finally went in and meet Mr. White.

He gave them a serious look and said, "Violet is waiting for you upstairs." Then he led the way to her.

"Suspenseful." Ceylan said wanting it to be a joke. Though, it was true.

They went up the stairs and Violet was in their meeting room with a girl they were not familiar with, except for Ceylan who met her when he visited Seaside city. They came in and had a seat. After they sat down, they noticed the girl had a small box.

"Hey guys. This is my best friend from Seaside. Her name is Melody and she has something you guys might be surprised to see." She said.

That was when Melody opened the box and allowed the boys to look inside. What they saw really did surprise them. Inside they saw a core brick. It was a light shade of brown and it looked exactly like theirs.

"What on Earth! How did you get this!?" Guren said in complete shock like the others.

"I just got it in the mail the other day. It also came with this message." Melody pulled out a letter and the boys took it and began to read it.

"_Congratulations gamer. You have been chosen to participate in a beta testing of the new game Tenkai Guild. The goal of the game is to protect the main tower to the end while defending it from the CoreKai and their leaders, The Tenkai Knights. We look forward to your participation. Good luck."_

The knights looked at it with disbelief. "Well that explains why we were attacked." Ceylan said.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain exactly what is going in." Guren said. He then looked over at Toxsa and asked, "Do you know about this game, Tenkai Guild?"

Toxsa stopped to think for a moment then answered, "No idea. I never heard of such a game."

The boys couldn't believe their gamer knew nothing of this game. Now they were at a complete loss as to what to do now. They couldn't go to Quarton without getting attacked again but they had to figure out the meaning of Violet's dream. They thought and thought, then after a few minutes, Melody finally said something to stop the silence.

"Ok, I don't know what the big deal is, but if it helps, I could find out when I go to the Guild."

The others looked at her in surprise. They never thought about getting the information from an actual player. They finally had an idea.

"That's it. Melody…was it?" Guren asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Go to the Guild and find out as much as you can. One of us will meet you on Quarton…" He was then interrupted by Melody.

"What is Quarton?" she asked.

"The planet you will go to. We saw the tower there." Guren answered.

"Okay. Go on."

"After you get the information come find and tell us. Since we don't know what happens in the game and out of it, it would be better to get the information there. Just be careful no one from the Guild sees you."

"Why can't we just go to the Guild?" Toxsa asked.

The others thought about it and realized they could but then Melody spoke. "Actually, you can't. Each participant gets this entry card." She pulled a card from her pocket. "If you don't have one, you can't enter."

"Then let's just go with my plan." Guren said. "We know where the Tower is, so keep an eye out for one of us."

"How will I know what you look like?" Melody said realizing she doesn't know what they look like on Quarton.

"Well, since everyone in this game seems to know us I would bet they show you pictures. Just remember we are the Tenkai Knights."

"OK. Got it." Melody said happily. "Well, I better get there. See you on Quarton."

"Good luck." Guren said waving to her with the others. Since Violet couldn't go she stayed with the boys. She also waved and silently wished her friend luck.

Melody began to follow the instructions to the Guild. Turns out it was not exactly in Benham City but a little farther out. It was away from all the buildings and was in the forest. Melody was actually surprised to see there was a building in that location. It wasn't a huge building but it seemed to be big enough for many people. However Melody wondered, if this was the place hundreds of gamers came to beta test. How do they all fit? She looked around and saw no one around. It actually made her think she was in the wrong place until she saw someone come out of the building.

She ran up to them and asked, "Hey is this were Tenkai Guild is?"

The person, however, did not stop walking. It actually kind of seemed like they were in a trance. It startled Melody but she just assumed they were upset because they lost or something. Since she didn't get an answer she walked right in and sure enough there were gamers all over the place. Some were going in and out of rooms, others were chatting, and very few seemed to be just like the guy Melody just came across.

Shortly after she walked in an adult come up to her and asked, "Are you a new member?" Melody nodded her head and showed the man her entry card. "Then, please follow me to get further information about the game."

With that, the man led her to a back room full of other people. There were mostly kids, teens, and a few adults. She found a place to sit and sat down. Then, suddenly the lights went off and a screen appeared. Four pictures appeared on the screen and everyone including Melody were wondering who they were.

"These four are known as the Tenkai Knights and they are the enemy in this game." A voice said over a speaker. "They are also the leaders of the dangerous Corekai." The picture changed again to the CoreKai's base full of troops. "Your mission is to protect the tower from these enemies until the tower is complete. If you can do that, you win the game."

The lights turned back on and the same man spoke to all the people. "That will be all the information for now. Please come this way to begin the game."

The man led the group to a specific area in the building. Inside the huge room were at least 10 huge devices. At first Melody didn't know what they were but then she saw that one of them activated and the people on it disappeared.

"Where did they just go?!" She said in surprise.

"The game. This is a virtual reality game." The man said. "The way it works is currently not open to you but I can assure you it is safe."

Melody was having second thoughts about doing this, but the boys needed her to do this. "So when do we begin?" She asked.

"Now. Just step onto the device and once 4 of you are on all of you will go into the game."

With that each person in the group went to a device in groups of 4. Melody was still really nervous but also excited about what she is going to do. Once they all were on the device their cores flew from their hands and pockets and went into it. Then, before they knew it there were being pixelated. Melody was very scared by this but was amazed by what was happening. Before she knew it, she was on a new world she never seen before.


	4. Chapter 4: The Guild

She looked all around her and saw that there were no people, just robots. "What on Earth happened?" She asked herself as she looked at her new form.

"You mean 'what on Quarton'. You are not on Earth anymore." Said a voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Who is that?" Melody asked.

"I am your AI, and I am here to help you through the game." Said her AI.

"Cool. So what is first?"

"Anything for now. Since you are still new you just need to learn the roles and learn how to fight." The AI said.

"That is it?" Melody said disappointed.

"Like I said you are new. Once you level up and gain experience you will move up the ranks to new positions."

"I guess that makes sense." She pouted. "I guess I will just do that then." She began to walk away but before she went too far she remembered a question. "OH! AI how do I get back home?"

"One of two ways. One way is if you run out of tenkai energy or if you ask in the Tower."

Melody looked behind her and saw the tower still in the developing stage of being built. "So the mission is to protect that tower. Sounds…" she passed. "…Fun."

"Trust me. It is." Said the voice. "Well, good luck and have fun."

With that Melody began to wonder around trying to find out more. In her search she found out that most of the people around her were also new. They were trying out their weapons, having mini battles, and talking about what they could do in the game. Some were able to find out that depending on how long you play the game, depends on where you are located. Beginners always start outside. They are mainly for defense. The second level is the attack force or group leader as some put it and they are able to go outside the Towers range and attack for themselves. They are also the ones that are to show the beginners how the game works.

Melody went around trying to find a group leader but turns out there are not that many. "How long do you have to play to become a group leader?" She asked the AI.

"There are actually two kinds of group leaders. Ones that help the beginners and ones that are in charge of planning attacks. Plus, they are allowed inside the tower." Said the AI.

"So I can't go inside the tower yet?" Melody asked.

"Not yet. But if you can find a group leader that is meant to teach you, then you are allowed to be taken outside the towers range."

"Is there a way to tell who is a group leader?"

"No, though you should be able to find out easily." AI said.

Right when AI was finished a person yelled. "Hey you beginners. I am group leader Unitrius. Since I believe action speaks louder than words I say we go and experience what this game is about. We will go to the Corekai and learn. Since most of you are new we will not actually attack yet. First we need to learn about our enemy."

"OK found one." Melody said. "Unitrius?"

"That's right. When you are in the game you are given a new name. Yours is Clawnea." AI explained.

"Is there no way to change it?" Melody asked, hoping to pick her own name.

"No. You are tracked by your name and other players will know you easier this way." AI explained.

"Oh well. It's still a cool name." With that she followed the Group leader to the Corekai.

It took awhile before they finally saw the Corekai grounds. The group hid behind some rocks and began to observe. Currently, the Corekai were doing their usual routine of training. Many were running, fighting, and strategizing. Others seemed to only be talking.

"See, they are getting ready to attack the Tower." Unitrius said.

"Why can't we just attack now?" One of them said.

"Do you know how to use your weapon properly?" Unitrius said.

The knight paused and thought about it. "No."

"Exactly. Not only that, but we are also really outnumbered right now. If we tried to attack now, we will most likely lose."

Melody thought of something. "What happens when you lose?"

Unitrius looked at her and said, "Nothing much. You're just booted from the game and you are not allowed to play anymore. In short if you lose you have no part of the Guild anymore."

"That's 'nothing much'?" Melody said sarcastically.

"At least you don't really die when you lose." Unitrius joked.

Everyone laughed nervously and Melody got a little annoyed by the guy's answer. She also got a little worried since she know this 'game' just might be something more. She was scared about that, but she had to move forward.

She looked back at the Corekai and noticed one of the knights that were shown in the room before.

"Just our luck. A Tenkai Knight has appeared." Unitrius said excitedly.

Melody knew that was the one she had to meet. She slowly moved behind everyone else and waited. Some looked at her wondering what she was doing, but since she only moved to the back, they looked back at the knight. Once everyone was looking the other way she quickly hid and began to think of a way to get to the Corekai base without being noticed.

She thought and thought but after awhile she couldn't come up with anything. That was when she heard Unitrius speak. "Well let's leave before they notice us. I think we learned enough for now."

The group began to head back to the Tower. Melody felt like she lucked out. Now was the right time to go to the Corekai and tell the knight what she found out. Her only worry now was if the Corekai would attack her before she could meet him.

She looked around to make sure the group was gone and once that was confirmed she began to head to the Corekai. No one attacked her even though they noticed her. She found this odd but she tried to stay calm. She looked all around for the knight but was having a hard time.

"Melody?" I voice said from behind her which scared her.

"Who are you?" Melody said turning around to face the knight she was supposed to meet.

"On Earth, I am Guren, but here you better call me Bravenwolf." Bravewolf said.

"OH…gur…I mean…Bravenwolf. I guess you should call me Clawnea then." She said laughing.

"Right. So what did you find out?" Bravenwolf asked.

"Let's see…" Clawnea thought about everything she saw and heard. Then continued to explain about what she knew about the levels from going from a guard to a group leader. She also said the same thing she was told when a player loses.

"Is that it?" Bravenwolf asked feeling like he already knew this.

"Sorry. Unless I reach a higher level they won't tell me anything else and I won't be able to enter the tower." Clawnea said also disappointed that she can't find out more.

"Well, it really is not your fault. I figured this would be difficult. But, at least we know a little more, so thank you." Bravenwolf said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah." Clawnea said sounding a little better.

"You better get back to the tower before someone notices you're gone." Bravenwolf said.

"Oh! RIGHT! See you back on Earth!" Clawnea said while running off.

Bravenwolf watched her leave and then silently wishing they could find out more and fast. After all, whatever is happening could put Quarton into chaos. He couldn't worry about it now so he left to return to Earth to tell the others what Melody found out.

Meanwhile Melody was heading to the tower when suddenly her AI activation. "What is your plan?"

Melody stopped in her tracks. "What plan?"

"What do you plan to do when you get close enough to the enemy?" AI asked.

Melody grew a little suspension because she thought AI was only there to help her though the game. Why was it questioning her? "Well…nothing yet." She said not knowing what to say.

"So…you're allies with that knight?" AI asked.

"Yes…I mean…no. I just was going to…" before she could come up with anything AI interrupted her.

"Are you betraying the Guild?" AI was now sounding angry.

"WHAT?! NO! I…" AI interrupted her again.

"You are a traitor! You are not allowed at the Guild anymore!" AI said angrily. "Thanks for playing now good bye." AI said now sounding friendly.

"Wait! What do you…" But before she could even finish she began to pixilated again.

She was teleported back to Earth.


	5. Chapter 5: Down by one

Meanwhile Guren returned to Earth and was able to tell the others everything he found out.

"That's not much." Ceylan said disappointed.

"Was there anything she could do to get more information?" Chooki asked.

"She said not until she levels up." Guren said.

"How long does that take?" Toxsa said.

"Not sure." Guren said. "But maybe we can ask her once she returns which might be soon."

"Knowing her, she'd probably already be back. If she is kept waiting she will just leave. I will try and call her." Violet said.

With that she dialed her number and was waiting for a reply. However there was none. She tried again to see if she just missed it and again there was nothing.

"This is weird. How far is the tower from where you were?" She asked.

"Not far at all. I would think she would have returned by now." Guren explained. "Do you think she stayed in the game a little longer?"

"Maybe. But, something is just telling me she is out of it." Violet said with a lot of concern. "Let me try again."

She tried again and nothing. Violet was now very worried. The others knew that she was worried, but they thought she was still in the game. However because they saw how worried she was, they all told her they would go and have a look around town. Violet stayed behind to continue calling. Although, she would probably get lost if she went to a place she was not familiar with.

So now the boys were on the search for Melody. Since they didn't know where the Guild was they split up to cover more ground. After a while of looking and Violet calling with no response they began to really wonder. Even if she wasn't out of the game before, she should have been out by now and answered Violet's calls. Finally, after hours of searching, Ceylan finally found her.

"Hey Melody!" He called out. She didn't respond. All she did was continue to walk away. "Melody!?" Ceylan began to wonder if he had the wrong girl. However when he got closer he saw he was not mistaken. "Melody! Violet is trying to call you!" He said with no response. "What is wrong with you?" He asked with still no response. It actually began to freak Ceylan out. "Melody, Violet is waiting for you at the Shop of Wonders." This time she did respond but it looked like she just snapped out of a trance.

"Ceylan? Where am I? And why are you back in Seaside?" She really looked confused. She began to think about it. Ceylan was also very confused. "Wait a minute…" Melody said trying to remember something. "Violet is here. Did I come with her? I can't remember."

"What on Earth?" Ceylan said really confused now. "Violet is waiting for you at the Shop of Wonders. She actually has been trying to…" he was interrupted by Melody's communicator.

"Hello?" She said.

"Finally!" Said Violet. "About time you answered. I was so worried about you."

"Sorry, I don't know what happened at all." She said still confused.

"Violet this is urgent! We are both coming to the shop! I will let the others know too!" Ceylan said.

"OK." With that, Violet hung up and Ceylan and Melody headed to the shop.

While going there it seemed Melody was still very confused. She didn't know about the shop or very much of anything except that she was with Violet. So when they made it to the shop Melody didn't recognized the other boys, Mr. White or anything.

"Melody, what happened to you?" Violet asked.

"Not sure what you mean. Where are we exactly?" Melody asked still confused.

"At my uncle's shop. Don't you remember coming here?" Violet said just as confused.

"No. Last thing I remember I was at home and I…I…" she had to think. "…I'm not sure. All I know is that I was at home." After a moment. "Wait! I remember going to your house for some reason. Can't remember why though."

"You came to…" Before Violet could finish her sentence the boys took her to discuss something with her. "What?" She asked when they were away from Melody.

"She appears to have lost her memory of everything related to that core and this game." Ceylan explained.

"And because we don't want too many people to know about us being the Tenkai Knights. I think it is best to keep this a secret from her." Guren said.

Violet had to think about it. She didn't want to lie to her best friend but she eventually agreed because she knew it was best. So she went back to Melody and said they just got there a little while ago and that she fell asleep on the way there so she was a little out of it. Melody believed it and just left it at that. Now she wanted to explore Benham City since she'd never been there before. She then remembered that Beni was in Benham city and decided to give her a call. She then left the store leaving Violet with the boys.

"Now what?" Toxsa asked. "We know almost nothing."

"Good question. We can't help that one of our players is out." Chooki said a little upset.

"Well, there has to be something." Guren said.

Violet saw how upset each one of them were and felt a little guilty. "I'm sorry." She said.

They looked at her and Ceylan asked, "What are you sorry for?"

"Because I didn't know anything about this. I should have waited till I knew more." She said still very disappointed.

Ceylan looked and her and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Violet. None of us knew this would happen. So cheer up. Just because this plan didn't work doesn't mean our second plan won't work." He was trying really hard to cheer her up.

"He's right." Guren said. "We will just come up with another plan. Besides Melody was able to uncover a little and right now even a little is a big help."

Violet smiled. "Thanks guys. I promise if I find anything else I will tell you."

"Speaking of, your dreams only show things you know about, right?" Mr. White said.

Violet looked at him and thought about it. "I guess so."

"Then boys, care to show her a visual of that tower you saw?" He said.

"How?" Guren said.

"Have you forgotten?" He then led them to the room with the big screen that they go to sometimes.

"Right." They all said in unison.

After that they sat in there sets and put their cores in their designated spot and the screen began to play. As it showed the tower the boys explained that it looked to be in the developing stage and it was currently being built. They said that was the tower that the Guild had to protect. To that, Violet got a good look at the scene and said she will let them know when she sees something more.

After everything was done, it was time for everyone to go home. They said their goodbyes and Violet called Melody and told her to meet her at the shop so she could show the way to Mr. White's house. The boys left and went straight home. They continued to wonder exactly what was going on but for now all they could do was wait.


	6. Chapter 6: A little help

It is early the next day and the boys were summoned to Quarton. Violet was already at the shop with Mr. White and told them to be very careful. They now know what happens when the players of Guild lose but if they lose, it was all over for them. They went there with the warning in mind and what they found was that the players of guild were attacking the Corekai. They came with an army amount and the Corekai could do almost nothing about it. When they arrived, they began the endless battle. But, when they defeat a player, ten more were behind them. Over time they knew it was useless, and they told the Corekai to retreat and they had to hurry back to Earth before they became the losers. They successfully made a retreat and they were finally back on Earth, but they were not happy about the situation they were in.

"Man! What can we do now!?" Ceylan said angrily. "There are too many of them for us to handle."

"Ceylan, first we need to calm down and think about it. We lost this battle, but we can still win the war." Chooki said.

"And how do we do that coach?" Ceylan said in a sarcastic tone. To that Chooki said nothing. "Exactly."

"Well, we got to think of something and fast." Guren said. "While we are here, the Guild is attacking the Corekai and they are steadily building that tower."

The boys grew quiet and began to think long and hard about what they could do. However, no matter how hard they thought about it, they just couldn't come up with anything. After an hour of thinking, Toxsa finally spoke up.

"Maybe my cousin, Simon, will know something." He said causing everyone to become shocked.

They remembered Simon. He was the older cousin of Toxsa that was beyond good at games and knew about a lot of them as well. If anyone could help, he would be able to.

"Maybe he is a player of Guild." Chooki said.

"He might. Give him a call Toxsa." Guren said.

"On it, but he might not answer. He rarely answers my calls." Toxsa warned while he was calling him.

When he was done putting in the number he waited for him to answer. It rang and rang but like he said there was no answer. The others did not want to give up so easily, so they asked him to try again. Toxsa ended up calling him many times after that. However, every time was not successful. Eventually, they had to give up and hope he would call back. In the meantime, they had to take a break so they went out. Violet did not go with them. Instead, she called Melody and asked if she wanted to hang out. She agreed and she ended up hanging out with Melody and Beni.

The guys were still thinking about what else they could do. They were the Guild's enemy and can't get anywhere close. Their only spy was out and they would have to wait for who knows how long for Violet to get any answers. They were just at a complete loss. After a while, Chooki just had to leave the group to think for himself. The others followed his lead and they split up to do what they wanted.

Chooki went to the soccer field. He had to get his frustration out and that was his solution. He began to dribble the ball a few times, then finally kicked it and made a goal. He continued to do that until he got bored.

"Care to play me." Said a familiar voice.

He turned to see it was Nina. "Sure. I could use an opponent." Chooki said in agreement.

"Don't think I will go easy on you." She said confidently.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." He said just as confidently.

With that their match began. As they played Chooki could easily tell she was true to her words because she was definitely not going easy on him. He wasn't even able to touch the ball. After a while, he was finally able to blow off all him steam and wanted to rest. Nina agreed and took a rest too. As they sat Chooki began to think about his situation again and Nina was able to tell he was troubled.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking about some things." He said sounding like he was very troubled.

"Would talking about it help?" she asked.

"Don't think so. This is something my friends and I are going threw." He said.

"I guess I can understand that." She sighed, "My sister and I are going through something too." Nina said sounding very upset.

"You two alright?" Chooki said with concern.

"Yeah." Nina said but then she became silent.

They sat in silence. Both of them went into deep thought about their troubles and wondered what to do.

"You know…" Nina began. Chooki looked at her. "I think we could help each other. I mean, I can try and help you with your problem and you could try and help me with mine."

Chooki thought about it. "I don't know."

"Sorry, I just thought we could just help each other out." Nina said.

"I guess." Chooki thought about it for awhile. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Great!" She said. Then they both waited to see if either would begin talking first.

"I…" they said in unison.

"You first." Nina said.

"Okay. My friends and I are currently trying to beat this game, but we don't even know anything about it. Have you ever heard of Tenkai Guild?" Chooki said seriously.

Nina went wide eyed. "I do." She looked depressed. "That game is the cause of my problem too."

"Really? Is this game that big of a problem?" Chooki said very interested.

"Yes. You see my problem is that my brother went missing after he got invited to play the game." Nina said sadly.

Now Chooki went wide eyed. "Missing? Wasn't it just an invitation to play? How could he go missing?"

"I don't know. He accepted the invitation but once he left, which was some time ago, my sister and I tried to contact with him but couldn't." Nina explained. "I know the game is to blame. I just don't know how. I don't know where it is or what the game is about. All I know is that it is being beta tested. Oh…and that top gamers were asked to play. "

"Top gamers? So is there a curtain game they have to play or something." Chooki asked.

"Not sure. My brother was a pretty big player in many games so I couldn't say. If I had to guess I would say there is no curtain game you have to play, you just have to be a top player in something."

"I guess that makes sense. They need a wide range of players to beta test." Chooki then began to think. "Are you a gamer?"

"No. Never was really good at games." Nina said.

"Too bad. If you were, maybe you could get invited too." Chooki said.

"I thought about that, but when I tried I just couldn't get the hang of the stupid controls. My sister could beat me." Nina said in a somewhat annoyed tone. Chooki could only laugh. "Not funny."

"It kind of is, but I guess everyone is different. I can say this though. You are beyond good at sports." Chooki said still chuckling a little.

"Thanks... I guess." Nina said. She then looked at her surrounding and noticed it was getting late. "I guess I better get going." She got up and got ready to leave. "Good luck with the game." She said. Then ran off without hearing what Chooki said after. So, Chooki just waved good bye.

Once she was gone he ended up going home too. However before he did he called up the others to see if they thought of anything. None of them could. Apparently, they gave up that day with nothing. Chooki could understand. After all he couldn't come up with anything either. So that day ended with no progress on what to do about Guild.


	7. Chapter 7: A new enemy

The next day they all meet up at Mr. White's shop for another brainstorming session. Violet and Melody did not join them this time. They decided to hang out with Beni that day too. However, the first thing Chooki did was tell the others what he found out from Nina. They felt bad for her, but Toxsa felt a little disappointed.

"Wait a minute! Top gamers? Why wasn't I invited?" He said. "I mean, I think I am a top gamer in Doomsploder."

"Guess not. I guess you're not as good as you think you are." Ceylan said as a joke.

This caused Toxsa to get very disappointed. "But I am the best! I beat every game!" He then sat down and started mumbling. "I beat them. I might use cheat codes but I still beat them."

"Way to go Ceylan." Guren said nudging him.

"Sorry. Didn't know he would react like Chooki when we went fishing." He said again as a joke.

Chooki was annoyed. "Whatever. Let's just think of something we could…" but before he could finish their core bricks began to glow.

They looked at them. They knew the Guild were the enemy now and were not sure if it would be wise to go.

"What do we do?" Ceylan asked Guren.

Guren thought about it for a minute then said, "We go. We may be the enemy to the Guild but not to the Corekai. We need to help them."

The others agreed and went to the portal to go assist the Corekai. When they made it there, it was madness. The Corekai were not doing so good. They were outnumbered and it seemed they were out matched as well. The knights made it just in time before they were completely wiped out but now they were at a disadvantage.

They fought as much as they could and the numbers began to decrease on the Guild's side but still it was taking a long time. Then, it got much harder. In the distance they saw another group of Guild players. This time they were being led by someone. The knights assumed he was a group leader. He was a dark green color and from the looks of it he might have the armor design of a chameleon.

"Oh great. Now we have to deal with a group leader? Aren't they better than these other players?" Tributon said.

"According to Melody, yes. I believe she said they were the next level after being a tower guard." Bravewolf explained.

"Well, do we stay and fight? These guys are hard enough as it is. I don't think facing more, plus a group leader would be smart." Lydendor said.

"I know but they are attacking the Corekai. If we leave, they are finished." Bravenwolf said. He then began to think quickly on what they should do. "Maybe if we beat the leader the others will retreat."

"And how do we do that fearless leader? We have our hands full already." Tribution said.

"Well, whoever can find an opening will have to go and attack the leader." Bravenwolf instructed.

The others were a little nervous about this plan, but it was the best they could come up with in their current situation. When the second group came, their group leader stayed back probably watching for an opening as well. The knights fought as hard as they could but the Guild players just kept coming and they were not able to find an opening.

After many minutes of fighting, Valorn was able to find an opening. He saw an easy path to the group leader and took it.

He fought off all the members in his way until he made it to him. But the group leader easily dodged his attack. They began to fight, and with every swing they each were able to block or dodge. This continued for a very long time. Luckily for Valorn, no other players came to help. He didn't know why, but he wasn't complaining.

After a while the knights energy became low and they had to retreat. However, when Valorn tried the group leader attacked and was able to disarm him.

The others saw this and began to desperately try and get to him. The group leader kept attacking but Valorn kept dodging. He was trying to get his weapon as well but this group leader was smart. He purposely attacked to where Valorn was going away from his weapon instead of towards it. Then finally one of his dodges caused him to lose is balance and now he was on the ground. The others knights began to rush and they were getting angry at how slow they were going. The group leader was right over Valorn and prepared to finish him.

"One down…" the group leader said as he was about to finish him.

Valorn shielded himself but then his shield was separated from him. And then after that the group leader prepared to do his finally attack.

"N-NO!" Toxsa said really scared.

"VALORN!" The other knights said in unison.

Then finally Bravenwolf broke free and attacked the group leader just in time. They began to fight and Valorn retrieved his weapon and shield. Slowly the other knights broke free and they were able to retreat. They told Bravenwolf and he also found an opening to retreat. They successfully got away but they all agreed this was the hardest fight they have ever had.

"That was the group leader? How is that only the second level?" Toxsa said.

"No kidding. He was extremely hard to handle." Guren said.

"So now what? This is becoming impossible." Ceylan said.

"We keep training and keep trying. You know they will keep going until either the tower is built or we are destroyed." Guren said seriously.

The others knew this, but from where they stood it did seem very much impossible with no help at least. They went home that day still bothered about the fight. When Toxsa went home, he tried to call Simon again but just like last time, he was not successful. He laid down to think. He was not even in the mood for video games. But then, he realized something. That chameleon Knight could have defeated him at any point but instead he took his final blows slowly. It almost seemed like he was stalling.

"He was going easy on me!" Toxsa said upset. "I am not so weak you need to go easy on me!" He yelled.

"Toxsa!?" Wakamei said barging into room. "What is with the yelling?"

"Sorry sis. Just got beat by a gamer that was going easy on me."

"Oh. You're into a new game?" Wakamei asked.

"Yeah and it is hard." Toxsa said complaining.

"Well you can do it. You always do." She said. "Now keep it down!" After that she slammed the door and left Toxsa alone.

"Now who needs to keep it down." He said once she was gone. Then he laid back down and continued to think. Eventually he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: A new chance

The following day, bright and early, the knights got summoned again. This time they were really reluctant on going. After what happened last time they didn't think they could win. However they had to go. It was the Tenkai Knights' duty to go, so they did.

When they got there, the Guild had returned, but this time with was seemed little a smaller army. There was obviously a lot less than the other day.

"What is up with the shortage?" Tribution said a little shocked.

"No idea but look." Bravenwolf pointed to a specific place and the knights saw the chameleon knight again.

"Just what we need. Trouble!" Tribution said obviously not happy.

"What now coach?" Lydandor asked.

Bravenwolf thought about it. "We fight. There is not as many players this time so we might have a chance, and if we beat the group leader, then that is one problem solved for now." Bravenwolf said.

With that, they began to charge into the fight but just like last time the chameleon knight stayed behind and watched. The knights got quite annoyed with this but they really couldn't do anything about it yet. Eventually Bravenwolf found an opening and he went after the chameleon knight, but instead of fighting the chameleon knights ran away.

"What is he doing?" Bravenwolf said. He then began to follow him.

The other knights noticed this and began to worry. "What in the name of Quarton is he doing?" Tributon asked.

"No idea but we have to catch up with them. It's the group leader. He has to be planning something." Valorn said fighting off a player.

"Well, first we need to clear the field." Lydendor said also fighting off a player.

"Easier said than done." Tributon said finishing off a player. "But lets hurry before something happens." With that the rest of the knights began fighting as hard as they could so they could catch up to Bravewolf and the chameleon knight.

Meanwhile, Bravenwolf was still following the chameleon knight. They were far from the others and he became very concerned about that. With him this far there is no way the others could help him if he got into serious trouble. However the chameleon knight continued to run. Overtime Bravenwolf got annoyed and tried to attack the knight but he dodged. The knight turned around and looked Bravenwolf in the eyes. Then they stood in silence. Suddenly, the chameleon knight took out his weapon and Bravenwold prepared for an attack.

"I give up." Said the chameleon knight has he threw down his weapon.

Bravenwolf was in complete shock. "'What!?"

"I give up. You're too strong for me." Said the chameleon knight.

Bravenwolf was still in utter shock. He just stood there in disbelieve. "Are you serious?"

"Yep. You win this round." The chameleon knight said.

Bravenwolf began to stutter. "Wait...but...you…" that was when the other knights showed up.

"Bravenwolf!" They called.

"You alright dude?" Tributon said.

"Guys. He...he…" Bravenwolf said still in disbelief.

"I gave up. You knights have beaten me." The chameleon knight said.

"What!?" The rest of them said.

"Yep that's right. And because of that, I will do one thing for you." The chameleon knight said.

The knights went into a circle and began to discuss on what they should do.

"OK. He has to be planning something." Tributon said.

"But what?" Lydendor asked.

"Don't know, but we should still be careful." Bravenwolf said. They all then looked at the knight to make sure he didn't pick up his weapon, he didn't. They went back to their discussion.

"So what should we have him do?" Valorn said. "He said he would do one thing for us."

"Good question. How about we ask him to quit Guild?" Tributon said.

"Even if we did there will still be more enemies. We need to play this round smart." Lydendor said. "I say we get him to answer our questions."

"But what if he only answers one question? That would just be a waste of this opportunity." Valorn argued.

"If you can't decide now then I could wait." The chameleon knight said.

"No offense but we are not letting you go that easily." Tributon said angrily.

"Why? You can keep my weapons and each of our team members only get one weapon. If you have mine there is no way I can fight." The chameleon knight explained.

The knights looked at him and then at each other. "Well…" Tributon said.

"I guess we have no choice. Our tenkai energy is running low and we need to get back to Earth." Bravenwolf said.

"Ok." They all said in unison.

"OK. We will keep your weapon and let you go. But you have to return, unarmed and alone, tomorrow." Bravenwolf commanded.

"OK." With that the chameleon knight walked away. But then he turned around and said, "By the way my name is Draxt." The knights remembered that name and went back to Earth.

On Earth, in Mr. White's shop, the boys were pondering on what they should have Draxt do. He said he would only do one thing for them and they had to make it count. They did not want him to be their enemy but if they ask him to be an ally he would end up like Melody. They thought about asking him questions but they were not positive he would answer all of them. They even thought about just keeping his weapon so he wouldn't fight anymore but then that is just one of hundreds of people down. They really were at a standstill of what they should do.

"Okay. This is hopeless." Ceylan said with a long sigh.

"Don't give up yet. We can't let what ever Violet saw happen." Guren said trying to convince his friend.

"But what can we do?" Ceylan said to Guren.

After about a minute of silence Guren was about to talk but then a familiar voice was heard. "Maybe I can help." The door opened to reveal Simon.

"Simon!" Toxsa yelled.


	9. Chapter 9: The new plan

The boys are currently looking at Simon who just suddenly appeared. All of them were surprised to see him especially Toxsa.

"Where have you been? Did you not see all the calls I made to you?" He yelled.

"I got them. But I was busy, so I didn't answer." Simon said like he didn't care.

"What?! But it was important." Toxsa said complaining.

"I know. It's about the game 'Guild' right?" Simon said with a smirk.

The others were in complete shock. "Did you say 'Guild'?!" They all said in unison.

Simon reached into his pocket and pulled out a core. "Yep. I was asked to play too."

"So you were…" Toxsa began.

"That's right. I was playing Guild this whole time and not only that but I also made it to being a group leader." Simon said snickering.

"Group leader? So you…" Guren began.

"Right again. I'm Draxt." Simon said.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Toxsa asked, obviously upset that his cousin didn't tell him anything.

"Because I was testing you." Simon said bluntly.

"Testing us?" Chooki said just as confused as everyone else.

"Yeah. Guild is a game for us but for you it is anything but. I wanted to make sure you guys would do anything to help eachother. You proved you would, so you passed." Simon explained.

"So you went easy on me because you were just testing us?" Toxsa said annoyed.

"Yep. I had to go easy on you. If I didn't I would have creamed ya." Simon said laughing.

"Why you!" Toxsa said angrily.

"It doesn't matter now Toxsa." Chooki said trying to calm him down.

"But..." Toxsa said.

"Toxsa, I am here to help you now." Simon said seriously.

"Fine." Toxsa said giving up.

"So what should we do now?" Ceylan asked.

The others didn't know what to do, but Simon did. "First the instruction you guys need to give me on Quarton is to become an ally."

"What?" They all said in unison. They remembered what happened to Melody.

"But won't you be kicked out?" Ceylan said a little confused.

"No. The only way to get kicked out is to lose or the Guild Masters find you a traitor." Simon explained.

"So that's what happened?" Guren said.

"What?" Simon asked confused.

"Someone we know was supposed to be our spy but I guess because she helped us on Quarton she was considered a traitor and was kicked out." Guren explained.

"That was it. I found out a lot of stuff about the game and that sounds about right. You guys should have got the information from them on Earth." Simon explained.

"Well, can you tell us now." Guren asked.

"That's why I am here." Simon said.

After that they sat down and Simon revealed everything he knew. He repeated the group leader stuff and things Melody told them but he also added a couple of things. One of them being that the AI's that the gamers hear are actually the Guild Masters. Simon thinks they monitor the new people to make sure they don't betray the Guild. However, sometimes they will switch to an audio voice, so they don't talk to everyone. He also said that after being a successful group leader the next level is to guard the ground levels of the tower. Any player that's not to that level is not allowed in the tower, so Simon didn't know what was in the tower.

The knights pondered the information. Now they know that even if Simon was at a higher level he still would not be able to find out anything really useful until later. But then, Simon told them something that might make all that change.

"To be honest, I already planned all this out. You see, I spoke with the Guild Masters after our last encounter and told them I planned on becoming a double agent for them. I would befriend you knights then tell them your secrets. They liked the plan and are currently waiting on if the 'knights' will take the bait." Simon explained.

The knights thought the plan was good, but they were not too thrilled about him having to spill their secrets to keep the plan going.

"So now you will be a triple agent. Tell them our secrets and tell us theirs?" Ceylan said trying to understand the plan.

"That's what I just said." Simon said smiling. "But don't worry I will keep a portion of your secrets a secret. I will mainly only answer questions they have for me. That should be enough to keep this plan going."

"Sounds good. Now all we have to do is go and tell you to become our ally." Guren said.

"I will be waiting. Well…" He went over to Toxsa. "…We need to get to the diner. Wakamei is waiting for us."

"She is?!" Toxsa said surprised.

"Yep. She called me saying they needed help at the diner. I was coming mainly to get you." Simon said. He then started pulling Toxsa. "We better go before she loses her cool again."

"Right." He looked at his friends and said, "Well, see you guys tomorrow." Then, the others waved goodbye.

Once Toxsa was gone, they others left shortly after to go and relax. So they parted ways and pretty much went straight home. Guren was the last one to leave and when he did, he ran into Violet, who just got back from spending time with Melody and Beni. Apparently, she wanted to visit the boys before they left. When she saw Guren was leaving she began to talk to him.

"So… have you guys found out anything?" Violet said nervously.

"Not much but we were able to get some more help." Guren said happily.

Violet was also glad to hear that. "That's great! Were they able to find anything else out besides what Melody found out?"

"A little bit, but we have a plan for that, if it works, we can find out much more." Guren explained seriously.

"Oh." Violet said a little upset.

"What is it?" Guren asked, seeing how she was bothered.

"I am just upset that I can't help you guys in more ways." She said.

"Don't worry about it. You're a really big help. Without you, we would have never known what was happening on Quarton 'till it was too late. Speaking of which, do you think that tower is the cause of Quarton's Chaos?"

"If I were to guess, yes. The tower is the main part of the game so my bet is that after it is built it will cause the destruction of Quarton. But like I said, that's just a guess." She said uncertain.

"I think the same thing. I'm not positive, but it is the only thing that makes sense." Guren said chuckling a little.

"Right. If I see anything I will let you guys know." Violet said reassuring him that she will help them when she can.

"Thanks Violet. Well my dad is expecting me, so see you later." Guren said waving.

"Right. Bye." She said waving back.

With that, they parted ways. Violet went in the shop to see Mr. White however she was still wishing she could be more helpful to the boys. Mr. White could see this but he didn't know what he should say. He thought what Guren said should have been enough.

"Well, I say it is about time we head home." He said to Violet.

She looked at him and smiled. "Right. Melody should already be there."

"Then lets go. And don't worry I am sure you will have another dream soon." He said trying to cheer her up.

"I hope so." She said.

With that they went home. Melody was already there and was actually already asleep. Violet could only laugh at this because she was never one to go to sleep early. But she couldn't blame her. She was also really tired. Once she got ready she went straight to bed.


	10. Chapter 10: Level up, going down

That night Violet had another nightmare. It was the same dream as before and she again saw the flames and felt the shaking of Quarton but this time she saw something additional. This time she saw the tower. It began small like where it was currently but then it rapidly got taller. Then once it was tall enough and complete she saw a glowing light coming from the top and after Quarton began to crumple and she woke up.

"Oh no. So that tower will be the cause." She said to herself as she remembered the horrifying dream.

"What did you say?" Melody said as she woke up from Violet's talking.

"Oh…nothing. Just had a nightmare." Violet said.

"Okay." With that Melody fell straight back to sleep. Violet laughed at how fast she fell to sleep. Then she too went back to sleep. Now, she had to tell the boys as soon as possible about her updated dream.

The next day Violet did not wait to tell the boys what she saw. They already figured that was what was going on but they were happy that now they were certain. However, the boys had to go to Quarton to do Simon's plan. If they didn't, who knows what would happen, so they went straight to the portal. Violet watched them and actually felt a little sad. She finally had a dream but it was just one that told them what they already knew. Not only that but now they had someone on the inside and so she felt that now she was not needed anymore. She thought that with Simon's help they can figure out all the information they need without her. saw how upset she was and wanted to say something but before he could, Melody came through the door.

"Violet! Lets go hang out with Beni again. This town is actually very interesting." She said cheerfully.

Violet tried to hide the fact she was upset and said, "Sounds good."

Melody quickly noticed. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about some things." Violet said wanting Melody not to worry.

Melody thought for a moment then said, "Okay. But you know what helps me sometimes?" She asked.

"What?" Violet replied.

"Not thinking about it." She began to laugh. "Sometimes if I need to remember something or figure something out, I find that not thinking about it helps me more than thinking about it." She said. Violet just looked confused. "Sorry, guess that doesn't make much sense."

"It's fine. I think I get it. In short, just relax and it will come to me?" Violet said.

"Exactly! And what better way to stop thinking than to have random fun with friends." She walked over to Violet and grabbed her wrist. "So lets go. Beni is already waiting for us."

"OK. Just stop pulling." Violet said. was happy Melody came and now he just hoped Violet would be alright from now on. He also hoped the boys would be alright because he had this feeling the battle will only get harder.

On Quarton, the boys have already told Simon to become their ally and they brought him to the Corekai to let them know. The Corekai were actually thrilled to have an ally from the enemy's side. However, the knights left out the part about him telling their secrets to the enemy in return telling them their secrets.

"Well, I better get back to the Guild. When should I return?" Draxt said.

"Come back once a week. We still don't completely trust you yet." Tributon said.

"He is right." Bravenwolf said. "Come back every week and do not attack us anymore."

"Fine." Draxt said sounded disappointed.

When they got all that settled, Draxt left the knights to go back to the Guild. On his way there his AI activated. "What will you do now?" It asked.

Draxt know it was the Guild Masters and said, "This is to be expected. They are not idiots. Of course they don't trust me yet. Just wait and in due time they will grow to trust me."

"Very good." The Ai said. Then it stopped talking.

The boys watched Draxt leave and hoped that the Guild Masters fell for their act. They assumed they did, but they would have to wait and see. But for now they could not do anything more so they headed back to Earth. For the rest of the day, they just hung out trying to think of what else they should do. Simon is a little help, but he is still not allowed in the tower, so there is only so much he can do.

They continued to go to Quarton and fight the Guild for many days. Like planned Simon would go to them and tell them updates on the tower and the Guild. He never found out much, but he does know that the tower is getting higher and rumors around the Guild were beginning to emerge. They believed something big will happen at the end. No one knows what, but they all think it's bigger than the games ending. The boys all knew what would happen at the end and Simon did too but he couldn't say anything or who knows what would happen to him with the game masters.

After awhile they began to think it was pointless, but then something surprising happened to Simon when he entered the Guild. He was called to meet the Guild Masters. He was nervous, excited and scared. He didn't know what they would say. He worried more on if they were found out or not.

He was led to a solitary room where no one was. The man closed the door on him and said, "They will be with you in a minute." Then he left.

Not long after the man left a voice was heard over the speakers in the room. "Simon?"

"Yes." He said trying to act cool.

"We have something to ask to you." The voice said.

"And what would that be?" Simon said beginning to get nervous.

On a screen, Simon noticed a picture appeared of Toxsa and the others. Simon got really nervous when he saw this picture and waited to find out what they had to ask about them.

"Do you know these kids?" They asked.

Simon had to think about where this was going fast. If he said one wrong thing he might ruin the plan.

"I know the little one. He is my cousin. The others, I guess I know, but not very well. The most I know is that they are friends with my cous'." Simon said sounding cool again.

"We see." The voice said simply.

"Hey you know…" Simon began when he thought of something. "...my cous' is actually very good at games too. Maybe you can invite him to the Guild too."

The voice got quiet for a moment then said, "We will think about it. That's all. You may go."

Simon said nothing else and left the room. The man led him back, but because of the experience Simon decided to leave for the day. He went home and the very first thing he did was find Toxsa. That wasn't too hard since he was working at the diner. He pulled him and the others, who where also there, to the side saying it was urgent.

"What is it Simon?" Toxsa said looking around to make sure Wakamei was not there.

"The Guild Masters just asked me about you and the others. I think they might be getting suspension of you guys." Simon explained.

"What?!" Toxsa said in shock. "How could they know about us?"

"It's just my guess but I think they may have noticed you guys leaving for Quarton. My bet they asked me to see if I knew anything because they are also not positive."

"Well all we can do is hope they don't know anything." Guren said. "Let's keep going as planned."

The others agreed and left it at that. After that they went home mainly because they had nothing else to do. They did not get summoned and with Simon there they really had no reason to go either. So for the rest of the day they did their own thing.

The next day, Simon went to the Guild just like he usually did. But once he landed on Quarton he was shocked to hear some great news.

"Congrats player! You have leveled up to first level guard!" Said his AI.

"Really? But what about the plan?" He asked knowing it was the Gamer masters.

"That plan will be put on hold for right now." They answered. "We feel we need you in the tower."

"Okay." Simon said not wanting to say anything else.

"Now go into the tower and they will tell you what you need to know." The Guild Masters said.

"Thank you." Simon said acting happy.

Simon went into the tower like he was told and was amazed by the inside. It looked a lot bigger than he thought. There were also a lot more people than he thought. Many were going in and out of different rooms and other were just chatting. Simon was actually a little confused on what he was supposed to do.

"Are you Draxt?" Said an unknown voice.

Draxt turned around and saw another player in a green and blue armor. "Yeah, I'm Draxt."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Navi. I will be the one to show you what it means to be inside the tower," said Navi.

"Navi? Like navigator. Weird name there." Draxt laughed.

"Well I was one of the original players and the Guild Masters needed me to show the new people around. So they called me Navi." He explained. "I'll admit, not an original name but it works."

"I guess." Draxt said.

"Anyway here are the few things you need to know. Please follow me and I will explained." He said walking away.

Draxt followed and they began the tour. They walked all around the bottom of the tower and even a few levels higher but Navi explained that first level tower guards can only guard the lower levels. Draxt didn't like that, but around the lower levels there were many training rooms and simulators. It was a perfect place to train a player for battle. It actually would seem fun if the players were not training to battle the Corekai. By the end of the tour, Draxt admitted that it seemed really cool and worth leveling up. However when he tried to leave the tower, he got some bad new.

"Where are you going?" Navi asked.

"Outside. I want to train…" But then he was interrupted.

"First level guards are not allowed to go outside." He said bluntly.

"What!? Why!?" Draxt said in complete shock.

"It is to make sure no inside secrets get out. We also want the other players to get here without knowing what is inside. And frankly it is just easier to tell who is where this way." Navi explained.

"Well…I guess that makes sense." Draxt said unhappily.

"Don't worry. Make it to the next level and you can go back outside. That level is like army leaders. Very few leave but that is because they are planning for bigger battles." Navi explained.

"I guess I will try." Draxt said feeling a little hope.

"Good luck. It's very hard to get to the next level. There are actually very few players who have achieved that level." Navi said sincerely wishing him luck.

"Thanks." Draxt said nervously.

"Well...see you." Navi said leaving.

"Wait." Draxt said.

"'Yes?" Navi said stopping in his tracks.

"How do I exit the game?" Draxt said wondering if it was any different than leaving outside.

"No worries. It is exactly like outside. Just tell your AI and you should be good." Navi said.

"Okay. Thanks." Draxt said relieved.

"No problem. If you have any other questions feel free to ask." Navi said leaving again.

"OK." Draxt said saying good bye.

Once he left, Draxt immediately asked to leave the game. Just like Navi said, he left and was back at the Guild. He left the Guild fast to inform Toxsa of the new and very bad info. It was not too hard to find him since he was at the diner and the others were with him. Simon was happy to see that he could explain it to all of them once.

Once he was done explaining the level and next level the others were in complete shock. "You can't leave the tower?!" They all said in unison.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I can still give you secrets from the inside but not out." Simon said feeling very sorry.

"It's fine. At least you are finding out more." Guren said looking on the bright side.

"I guess, but from what I told you will be as much as I know for now." Simon said. "My bet is that once I master all those training sessions and stuff I will level up and that could take a lot of time." Simon explained.

"Well...try to level up as soon as possible." Guren said wishing there was something better they could do.

"I will. If I figure something out I'll let you know." Simon said.

"Thanks." Guren said.

"Well…I guess that's it. I will go help out in the kitchen now." Simon said feeling a little disappointed.

The others just watched him leave. They too where really upset that their spy is now put on hold. Now there were at another loss of what they could do. Not only that but now they know there is a level that had stronger players that are planning an attack as they speak. They were worried they will come soon; and they have nothing to help the Corekai fight them off. They can barely hold off the many first and second levels. But they had to go home that day worried about it because they had nothing. All they could do was hope that they could defeat this game before they make their attack.


	11. Chapter 11: The new ally

That night, Violet was having another nightmare. This time she saw the boys in what seemed like a very long and hard battle. They seemed to be doing fine but then something weird appeared. A dark orb appeared and started attacking the boys. What made this orb really weird was that it looked like there was a bright light inside. The orb was beating the boys badly. They could hardly do anything. From Violet's point of view they looked like they were about to be permanently defeated. She didn't want to look anymore, but she didn't have to because she was awoken by Melody.

"Violet, It is time to wake up!" She called.

"I'm up now. Thanks." Violet said rubbing her eyes.

"For what?" Melody said confused.

"For waking me up. I was having a nightmare." Violet said.

"Oh...well...you're welcome. You seem to be getting a lot of nightmares recently. You okay?" Melody said concerned.

"I'm fine. Just something right now are causing them." Violet explained.

"It is something you can tell me." Melody said wanting to help.

"No. I'm sorry, but I promise they will not last much longer." Violet said assuring Melody that her vision nightmares would end soon.

"Okay. Just know I'm here for you." Melody said.

"Thanks. By the way, you going to hang out with Beni again?" Violet asked.

"Yep. The city is actually quite fun. Why?" She asked.

"Well...can I meet up with you later. I need to go by my uncle's shop for a bit." Violet explained.

"Sure thing. Just give me a call when you're on your way." Melody said.

"Great." Violet said happily.

After that they both got ready and ate breakfast. Violet ate her's really fast since she really needed to tell the boys her dream as soon as possible. Melody thought she was being weird but she let it slide. After breakfast, Violet left immediately and practically ran to Mr. White's shop. Once she was there, she was glad to see that the boys were not there yet. Mr. White was however and Violet had to tell him her dream.

Once she was done explaining the scary dream, Mr. White was very puzzled. "My...That is quite the vision. What is more, you don't even know who or what that orb is." said thinking about it.

"I know. The boys have to be very careful from now on. From what I saw, it seemed like there were losing badly." Violet said panicking a bit.

"That is a problem." Mr. White said still thinking.

"What can we do?" Violet asked.

"I'm not…" but before he could finish the boys came running in with their glowing cores. "hello boys."

"Not now. We're being summoned." Guren said running past him.

"WAIT!" Violet called. "You can't go yet!"

The boys stopped when she yelled that. They knew that when she yelled, she's serious. "What do you mean Violet?" Ceylan asked.

"I had another dream. You boys will be beaten by an unknown enemy." She said.

"What!?" They all said in unison.

"'I don't know if it's this time, but it will happen. I saw you guys getting beat by some orb. I guess I never seen the person or robot before." Violet said sadly. "But you guys can't go until we know."

The boys looked at each other and then at their cores. They were being summon they felt like they had to go. "Sorry Violet, but the Corekai need us." Guren said which everyone agreed. After that, they ran to the back room.

"But…" Violet called obviously really worried.

Ceylan saw this and said, "Don't worry. Now that we know what is to come, we will be very careful." He said with a smile trying to show that he was serious.

Violet didn't say anything but she had to accept it and let them go. Silently though, she prayed this time was not the time her dream showed.

The boys were on their way to Quarton and actually they too were hoping this was not the trip she saw. When they made it the Corekai were already in a fierce battle. It didn't look like there was a group leader, just a lot of players this time. The knights jumped straight into action and began to fight. They defeated one by one but the Corekai were decreasing as well. The knights had to hurry before they were all wiped out. Then suddenly before any of them could react they were attacked by a beam that came out of nowhere.

"What was what?" Bravewolf asked when he dodged the beam.

"A beam." Tributon joked.

"Yeah but from where?" Lydendor asked.

"Over there." Valorn said pointed to a huge rock. On top was a black and orange knight.

"Nice moves knights." The knight said. "But not nice enough."

After that, he jumped and ran at an incredible speed. He was hitting each of the knights one after another. What was worse the knights could not defend. He was going too fast for them too.

"He must be the one from the…" Bravenwolf began before he was hit again.

"The dream!" Tributon said in shock. Then he was hit with the knight's beam and smashed against a rock.

"If that is true then…" lydendor said.

"It's game over." Valorn said. Then they both were hit with a double attack.

"We have to keep going. It's four against one." Bravenwolf said.

"He's right. We can take…" Valorn began before he was hit with another beam.

The knights picked themselves up and surrounded the knight.

"Oh, finally getting serious." Said the knight in a sarcastic tone.

The knights were not happy by this comment so they all attacked as the same time. The knight dodged every attack they threw and even got them back a few times. Just like Violet's dream they were losing badly. They began to worry if this really was game over for them.

Suddenly the knight used a move that blew them all back. The knights were in complete shock. No player before could use attacks that strong. Now they were all weak and down. The knight began walking to Bravenwolf to destroy him but Bravenwolf couldn't move.

"Bravenwolf!" The others said really wanting to move.

Bravenwolf looked up and the knight was really close. "Oh no." He said

Suddenly someone jumped out and attacked the knight. It was a combination of red, orange, and yellow colors. It had a spear as a weapon and it kind of looked like their armor animal was a fox. It fought off the unknown enemy quite easily. Almost every hit made contact and they dodged the knight's attacks as well.

"Run!" She yelled to them.

"Lets go! While we still can!" Bravenwolf commanded.

The others listened and they made a quick retreat. The fight of the fox knight and the unknown knight continued for a time after they left. The unknown knight was not happy that the fox knight allowed the enemy to escape.

"Why would you let them escape?" The unknown knight asked angrily.

"What fun would it be if this game didn't have an enemy to fight?" She answered.

After that the unknown knight was very angry. The fox knight was happy to continue the fight with him.

Meanwhile, the Tenkai Knights have just returned to Earth and met with a very relieved Violet.

"Thank goodness! I am so glad my dream was wrong." She was in near tears from her relief.

The boys were now upset. They were reluctant on telling her that she was right. If it wasn't for that fox knight it would have been game over for them.

"I'm so glad we have an ally now." Violet said surprising them.

"How did you know?" Ceylan asked.

"Did you forget that screening room? I watched the whole thing." Violet said.

The boys remembered. They were so busy fighting they completely forgot about the screening room.

"Well we don't know who she is. She might be apart of Guild." Guren said.

"And she might be planning something." Chooki added.

This concerned Violet. "Well at least she helped you this time." She said trying to look on the bright side.

The boys were happy about that, but they still didn't know the knight or if she had other intentions on letting them escape. They stopped the conversation after that and when home. Violet could see their concern and disappointment and decided to not say anything anymore. She later went home upset. She was also worried about this new knight. She hoped she was an ally. But she wasn't so sure. As things are right now anyone could be an ally or enemy.

* * *

**Author's note:** _Hello! I hope you are liking the story so far. Now I would like to let you know that on my page there is a poll to let me know what you think of the story so far. If you have read it this far I would like it if you either post a review or answer the poll. You do not have to but I thought I ask. Thank you._


	12. Chapter 12: Defeated?

They next day the boys were still upset about their previous defeat. Not only that, but they were now a little scared to face him again. He was strong. Much stronger then them and they knew they would not be able to defeat him.

"What do we do know Guren?" Ceylan asked deeply concerned about their current situation.

Guren didn't answer. He didn't know how to answer. From what he could tell, there was nothing they could do. The others got quiet too because they couldn't come up with anything either.

"'What's with the gloom faces." Mr. White asked.

"Nothing." Toxsa said upset.

"It's just that we got beat badly." Guren said.

"Ah...yes. Violet told me." Mr. White said thinking. "Well, all you can do is try again."

"But what if we lose again? This time we might not get saved." Guren pointed out.

"I am sure you can handle it. The Tenkai Knights I know always found a way to save the day." He said trying to encourage them.

"Thanks Mr. White, but I think that is way easier said than done this time." Ceylan said.

"Well...just think about it. I'm sure you boys will find a way." With that, Mr. White left.

The boys stayed in the room silently. They continued to think about what they could do to stop the unknown knight. Suddenly their cores began to glow. They looked at them with concern. They worried on if this was the same knight that beat them last time.

"What do we do?" Ceylan asked.

Guren looked at his core and said, "Well...we can't leave the Corekai. I say we go and try again."

"Right." The others said in agreement.

"But lets hope it's not that knight again." Ceylan said for everyone, becuase he knew none of them wanted to face him again.

With that they ran to the portal and teleported to Quarton. Luckily for them it looked like the unknown knight was not there this time. It was just another common attack from the guild players.

They fought most of them off. It was actually beginning to get a little easier to beat them even with their high numbers. They finished in just a couple of minutes. They were happy about that and began to head home.

"Tenkai Knights look!" Beag said.

The knights looked ahead and saw something they didn't like. They saw the unknown knight leading a huge army of players. The knights were now very scared, but they had to stay and fight.

When the knight made it to them he began attacking them single handedly. His army fought the Corekai to prevent them from helping the knights. The knights were having a hard time again fighting this guy. They were still losing and they had no real plan of attack.

"Looks like that fox knight is not here to help you again." The knight said. "Now I really can defeat you this time."

The knights were worried. They knew he meant it. They were no match for him yet. Suddenly the knight was fired at from a distance. The Tenkai Knights looked and saw that the Corekai have come to help them.

"Beag!" Bravenwolf yelled in surprise.

"We have came to assist you knights." He said. "Corekai attack!"

Quite a few of the Corekai ran forward and others fired at the knight again.

"Corekai pests." The unknown knights said. "Looks like you knights are full of luck. Next time I swear I will get you." With that he made a retreat.

The knights were beyond relieved. They knew they would have lost if they continued. They were eternally grateful for Beag's timing.

"Thanks Beag. You just saved our bots." Tributon said.

"It is a pleasure to be of assistance to you knights." Beag said.

"Well, I guess we better leave now." Said Bravenwolf.

They went back to Earth just as disappointed as they were the last time. They were really thinking it was hopeless with this enemy. They fought but they never seem to even get close to getting him. They were so upset about the defeat that they just went home that day and did nothing. They just stayed in their rooms thinking. They even thought about it until they fell asleep. They continued to go to Quarton, but almost every time that knight was there. They figured out his pattern though. He would always come after the first attack on the Corekai. They figured it was because he could get them at their weakest point. It worked and they couldn't do anything about it because if they did, the Corekai would probably get wiped. But after some time of the same thing they finally just stopped staying to fight the knight. They've been barely escaping out of luck but they don't seem to be getting any closer to beating him. One good thing was that it seemed that whenever they leave after the first attack it didn't look like the knight stayed. He must just be out to beat the knights and no one else.

"This is hopeless." Ceylan said in their meeting. "We have gone back so many times but we always lose."

"This is harder than any final boss I have faced before." Toxsa said.

"The problem is that this guy is not the final boss. The Guild Masters are." Chooku pointed out.

"OH GREAT!" Ceylan said really upset by this fact.

Violet was there with them and she saw how upset they were. She watched each battle one way or another and so she knew just how they felt. She wished she could do something but she wasn't a knight. So she didn't know what to do.

"What about that fox knight?" Chooki said.

"What about her?" Ceylan asked.

"Maybe she could help us." He said.

"I doubt it Chooki. We haven't seen her since that one time." Toxsa pointed out.

"She might be with the Guild now." Ceylan said.

Violet thought about the knight and said, "Maybe not. If you haven't seen her then maybe she isn't apart of the Guild."

"She might also be a level 3 like Simon and not be able to leave the tower." Toxsa pointed out.

"Oh right." Violet said upset.

They really didn't know what to talk about now. They were so upset that Chooki just left to cool his head. Shortly after, Toxsa left because he wanted to take a break from thinking. Guren and Ceylan stayed and continued to think about it. Violet got a call from Melody and she left too. She knew she couldn't help them now, so she figured it was best to leave.


	13. Chapter 13: Searching for an answer

Chooki was just going around Benham city with no real destination in mind. He just wanted to do something other than think about the knight that is almost unbeatable for them. He was so frustrated that he couldn't do anything. He thought there was nothing he could lose at, except fishing, and that was something he really hated to admit that he was weak in.

"How can we keep losing!" He said aloud in his frustration.

"Still losing in that game?" Said a familiar voice.

He looked in the direction of the voice and saw Nina. "Hey Nina. Yeah it's just that game. We finally made it further but now it's like we are not making any more progress." Chooki was very upset to admit that.

"Well, I still haven't heard anything about my brother either." Nina said causing Chooki to remember she was looking for him.

"Oh right. I haven't heard anything in the game either." He said.

"I figured as much. Oh well." Nina looked disappointed but seemed to not be surprised he found nothing. "Well...do you and your friends have any idea on how to move forward."

"No. Everything we think of seems to not work." Chooki said.

"Well…" Nina thought about it. "...How about you find more help. Stronger help maybe."

"How do we do that?" Chooki wondered.

"Look around. I'm sure there is someone strong that will help you. It is just a matter of finding them. Who knows? Maybe you already have. You just don't know it yet."

Chooki really had to think about what she said. She wasn't wrong, but he couldn't think of anyone that could help them. "Thanks for the advise. I will let the others know."

"No problem. Tell me if it really was helpful later though."

"Sure thing." Chooki said with a smile.

"Well than...see you. And good luck with that game."

"Thanks. Bye." Chooki waved to her.

Once she was gone Chooki went home. Now that he was calm, he could think of someone that could help them now. The only problem for him was thinking of one. Simon was out. Melody lost and doesn't remember, and Nina wasn't apart of the game. He really was at a loss of who can help them.

Meanwhile, Toxsa was walking around just as upset. He hated that they couldn't come up with anything. He also hated that Simon, the only help they had, was out of commission for now.

"What now!?" He yelled causing some people to look at him. Toxsa got embarrassed and just walked away with a red face.

He continued to walk around town until he finally made it to the park. He was tired of walking so he decided to rest there. He walked around the park trying to find a place to sit when suddenly he saw a familiar face.

"Hey Stasia!" He called causing her to jump with a red face. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I take a walk and take a break from playing doomsploder." She giggled. "I'm stuck on the final boss for doomsploder 6."

"Really? What a coincidence. My friends and I are also stuck on a game, and don't worry. I had to use a cheat code to beat that boss." Toxsa said.

"To bad I don't use cheat codes." Stasia admitted.

"Really? Why?" Toxsa said a little surprised.

"Using them makes the game too easy. It's much more fun beating it with your own skill." She explained.

"Well, I guess that explains why you are so good." Toxsa said laughing.

Stasia giggled. "I guess. It also helps that my brother it really good too."

"Oh right! You have a brother. Maybe me and him can face off sometime." Toxsa said.

"I wish you could." Stasia said looking really sad.

"What do you mean?" Toxsa wondered.

"My brother is currently missing." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Really?! How? When?" Toxsa asked in complete shock.

"It was actually after he was invited to beta test this new game called Tenkai Guild."

"I know that game. That's what my friends and I are playing now." Toxsa said without thinking.

"Really?" Stasia wondered. "But how can that be?"

Toxsa had to think fast. "I mean we are also beta testers of the game."

"Really? Have you seen my brother?" Stasia asked showing him a picture she was carrying.

"Sorry. I don't think so. But if I find him I will tell you." Toxsa said.

"Thanks." Stasia said.

After they sat in silent for awhile Toxsa got up and said, "'Well...I guess I better get going."

"Okay. I'll be here a bit longer. Bye." Stasia said.

"Alright." Toxsa began to walk away but before he made it too far he turned around and said, "Oh right. I found out that top gamers are asked to beta test the game. Since you are so good maybe you will get a core that will take you to the game. Wait, have you ever gotten one?" Toxsa asked.

"No. I never did. If I keep playing I might though. I will tell you if it happens." Stasia said.

"Great. Well...bye." Toxsa said running off to go home. Stasia just waved good bye and silently wished him luck in Guild.


	14. Chapter 14: A stand still

It was the middle of the night and the knights were resting peacefully, but there was one person who could not sleep well. That was Violet. She was having another dream. This time she saw a battle raging between the unknown knight and the Tenkai Knights. The knights looked like they were in trouble just like last time, but something was different. This time in the middle of the battle the fox knight appeared and ran in between the unknown knight and the Tenkai Knights. Then right behind her a knight that looked just like the fox knight but smaller appeared. However that was not the only thing different. This knight also was glowing with a blinding glow. As it appeared, the fox knight jumped forward and then disappeared. When the glowing knight landed the unknown knight also began to glow. What surprised Violet most was that after they both began to glow the tower began to crumble. Then she woke up.

"What was that?" She asked herself. "That…" She thought for a moment. "...Must be what we have to do." She then went back to sleep, ready to tell the others the good news.

The next day, Violet waited for the boys at Mr. White's shop. She was beyond excited to tell them her dream. She finally saw something that can be useful to the boys. Not only that, but if she is right, it might also put an end to all this. After awhile the boys finally showed up to have their daily discussions.

"Guys! I have great news!" Violet said with a big smile.

"What is it Violet?" Guren asked for everyone.

"I had another dream. This time it's a good one." Violet said.

"Really!? What was it?" Guren asked now just as excited.

Violet began explaining her dream. She described the unknown knight, the fox knights, the second fox knight, and finally the tower's destruction. By the end of her dream the boys were astonished. Finally, they had something they could work with.

"Okay. So my bet is that glowing knight is the key to all this." Guren said.

"But why would the unknown knight glow too? He is the enemy right?" Ceylan asked confused.

"Maybe he will help us." Chooki said.

"If he does that would be a huge help." Guren said.

"But how to recruit him is another question. Why were there two fox knights?" Toxsa asked.

"I don't know." Guren said. "Violet got any ideas?"

Violet had to think about it for a minute. "Well...my guess is that that glowing knight is a knight you have not seen yet. I wouldn't think there are two of the same knights, so my guess is that the glowing knight is similar to the fox knight. In what way I do not know."

"That makes sense." Guren said. "Violet can you guess who the knights are?"

"Don't think so. I might see them in a dream if I see them though." Violet said.

"Well then…" Guren got up. "I say we go on the search."

"For what?" Ceylan asked.

"The fox knight. If we can figure out who she is, then the glowing knight can be found." Guren said.

"Right. Easier said than done, Guren." Ceylan said.

"Yeah. We don't even know what they look like or where to begin." Chooki said.

"Well…" Guren said at a loss of words.

"I don't need to know them personally. I just need to know their appearance. I will look around and hope I have another dream about them." Violet said.

The boys looked at her and thought about it. Since they didn't have a better plan they agreed to it. However, because of her bad sense of directions, Ceylan volunteered to look around with her.

Now they were going around town to see if Violet could find this person. The only problem really was they would have to wait until the next day to find out if they found them. They went around town all day. Violet looked at all the faces she could and even enjoyed spending time with Ceylan. However, after awhile she got tired and needed a rest.

"Ceylan. Let's stop for a minute." She said.

"Sure." Ceylan said after finding a spot for them to sit and rest.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, but then Ceylan came out and said, "Sorry Violet. I need to go use the restroom."

"Okay. I will be here." Violet said.

"Be right back." With that he ran off.

Violet waited for him for a few minutes but then some people came up to her.

"Hello. Are you Violet?" One of them said.

"Yes. Who are you?" She asked a little scared.

"We are here to pick you up." They said.

Violet got up and said, "To go where?"

"Not important." They then reached out to her but she dodged and ran off into the crowd.

The men followed her the best they could. Because of the crowd, they had a hard time going forward. Violet however was going through the crowd quite easily. She looked back every now and then to see if she lost them, but she never did. Then after a few minutes, while turning a corner, she almost ran into someone. She looked up and saw a girl with a fiery outfit with black hair that was tied in a bun.

"Watch it!" She said angrilly.

"Sorry. I am in a hurry." Violet said running past her.

After a few more minutes she looked back and finally she lost the two men. As she looked around she was not happy to find that she was also lost. She wondered the streets trying to find her way back to the main road or find a place that was familiar but she couldn't. Then she somehow made it to the warehouses.

"How did I end up here." She said as she looked around the somewhat familiar scene. "Oh wait! I can just call someone to find me." She said as she remembered she had the boys' numbers as well as Melody's. But before she could make the call a pair of hands grabbed her from behind. She tried to struggle but it was no use. She was forced into a car where she saw that it was the two guys that chased her a while ago. Now she was caught and really scared to the point that she was about to cry.

Meanwhile Melody and Beni were hanging out when suddenly she got an image in her head. She saw the warehouses and the two men.

"Violet?" She said to herself as she remembered the scenes.

"What is it?" Beni asked not quite hearing what Melody said.

"I think Violet is in danger!" She said bluntly.

"How do you know?" Beni asked.

"Remember. When she is frightened she is able to send mental images to me. I just got one!" She explained.

"Oh no!" Beni said concerned. "Where is she?"

"I'm not sure. All I saw were two men and some warehouses." Melody said sadly.

"Well…" Beni said thinking for a minute. "...I think I know where the warehouses are. At least I hope these are the ones."

Melody grabbed onto Beni like she was in a panic. "Please! Show me!"

"Okay. Follow me." Beni said running forward to lead Melody to the warehouses.

After a few minutes of running they finally made it to the warehouses. Melody confirmed it was the place as well as the location Violet was at. They searched the grounds for something to help them find her but there was nothing. There were no people or clues to help find her. Now all Melody could do was hope Violet was okay.

* * *

**Author's note**: _Just to let you know the mental images between Melody and Violet are meant to be explained in "New found friends? Again?" In short it is just another ability Violet has besides seeing visions._


	15. Chapter 15: Kidnapped

Violet was now on her way to an unknown place. The men blindfolded her so she really had no clue where she was or how long she would be there. The one thing she knew was that she was beyond scared.

"Why do we need to take this girl anyway?" She heard one of the men ask.

"I think the boss said it was because she is a close friend to the enemies." The other one said.

Violet wasn't sure, but she thought these guys were apart of the Guild. If that was the case then she really didn't know what to think. On one hand, she could be safe until the tower is built. But on the other hand, they might threaten or force her to join the guild. That would not be good. However, all she could do was hope nothing bad would happen.

After what seemed like forever, they finally stopped and Violet was taken out of the car. They kept her blindfolded and led her to an unknown location. Violet could hear doors opening and closing. Every now and then they would jerk her in another direction, but not too hard. Then finally she was pushed inside a room and she was finally able to undo her blindfolds. When she removed it she found herself in a small room with no windows and two doors. One led to outside. The other led to a very small bathroom that also had no windows. There was a bed, some extra blankets, a bookshelf with some books, and a small table but nothing else.

"What is this place?" She asked as she looked around.

"This will be your room for the time being." A voice over a speaker said.

"Why am I here?" She asked the voice.

"You don't need to know that. All you need to know is that you will not be hurt in anyway and you will not be in here long."

"How long?" She asked out of curiosity.

"We'll see." Said the voice before she heard a beep.

"Are you still there?" Violet asked. There was no response. "Great! They're gone. Guess I'm stuck here for now." She said sitting down on the bed. She was actually quite surprised to find it so comfortable. "At least it is not a jail." She looked around again. "I guess." Then she laid down and went to sleep.

The next day while Mr. White was going to his shop he was surprised to see a note on his door.

"What is this?" He said as he looked at the letter. He was in utter shock when he was done reading it. He hoped the boys were on their way because it was very urgent.

After a few hours the boys came to the shop like normal. They looked a bit tired like they just got out of bed, but they also seemed determined.

"Boys, this is terrible!" Mr. White said in a near panic.

"What is ?" Guren said.

"This." He said as he showed the boys the letter that was on his door.

Guren took it and read it aloud.

"_Dear Knights_… oh no." Guren said already knowing this was not good. "_We have your friend, Violet. If you want her to stay safe you better not return to Quarton._"

It was a simple but very threatening note. The boys were in as much shock and Mr. White was. They didn't know what to do now. They had to help Quarton but not when Violet is in possible danger.

"What can we do?" Ceylan asked Guren.

"I don't know." He said in disappointment. "But for now we can't take a risk. For now we won't go to Quarton.

Suddenly the door opened up revealing a very distressed Melody. "Violet is in danger!? Do you know who has her!? Wjat is going on!?" She asked grabbing Ceylan by the collar.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Someone answer me?!" She yelled.

"Melody… I guess we better explain everything to you." Guren said. "Follow us and we will tell you."

Melody listened and then went upstairs to their normal hang out room. In there they explained everything. They explained the Guild, Quarton, what they knew about the Guild, and even the parts she found out that she doesn't remember.

Melody listened to every word and was quite shocked with the explanation. She was at a loss of words by the end of it. She paused to think about what she could say next.

"So the Guild has her?" She asked.

"Most likely." Guren answered.

"But is she safe?" She asked with a lot of concern.

"For now. I promise we will not put her in any more danger." Guren said assuring they will not take any dangerous risks.

"Okay. I'll trust you. But you have to promise to get her back safely!" She said seriously.

"I will. No doubt about it." He said confidently.

"Okay. I will leave you to it then. Let me know if you find out anything." She said getting up from her set.

"Okay." Guren answered.

When she closed the door, the boys gave a huge sigh of relieve. They were happy she took it all well. They honestly thought she would flip out on them. But now there was more problems. They didn't know where Violet was, how to help the Corekai, or how to even try and rescue her. The boys now felt like they were at a stalemate.

They sat in the room for many hours just thinking about what they could do. Every now and then, one would start talking but then stop when they realized the plan would not work or it was going nowhere. The only thing that was in agreement was that the situation was now very frustrating and very hard to handle.


	16. Chapter 16: Saving Violet part 1

Simon was heading to the Guild to play. He was hoping he was close to getting to the next level but something just told him he wasn't. On his way he saw a familiar sight and that was some players in a trance because they lost.

"Few more are out...uh?" He said as he watch them go home. "Hope that doesn't happen to me." Then he made it to the Guild and saw all the players waiting to go in or taking a break of playing.

On his way to the transporter, he heard something interesting.

"Hey, did you hear? I girl was brought in last night."

"I did. I heard she is a great gamer that refused to join the Guild."

"Really? I heard she was a spy for another company and was leaking information about this game."

"I heard she is a family member of the Game Masters."

This rumor seemed to have gone far in just a day. However it was also spread out. Almost every story was different and the only thing that was the same was that a girl was brought to the Guild. Simon found little interest in this rumor and went on to the transporter to play Guild. However before he got to the teleporter he received a call from Toxsa.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Simon! Get here right now! We need your help at the diner!" He yelled.

"Now?" Simon said really not wanting too.

"Please! If you don't come Wakamei might burst!" He said near pleading.

"Okay. Okay. I will be there soon." Simon said knowing just how scary Wakamei can get.

Simon was reluctant but he left the Guild and went to the diner. When he got there, he was happy to see it was not that busy at all. Simon looked for Toxsa, but couldn't find him at first. He found this odd and went on the search. Then a few minutes later, Toxsa and the others entered the diner.

"Toxsa? What is going on?" Simon said not happy that he was lied too.

"Sorry. But we need your help." Toxsa said.

"With what?" Simon said.

"You see, one of our friends has been kidnapped. We think it was the Guild." Guren explained.

"You know, there is actually a rumor going around about a girl being brought to the Guild." Simon said after he thought back to what he heard.

"That might be her!" Guren yelled. "Her name is Violet and right now we can't go to Quarton until she is back."

"Why?" Simon asked.

"'This." Ceylan said pulling out the letter and handing it to Simon.

He read the letter and was quite shocked. "Wow. Can't believe they would go this far."

"Us too. So you think you can help us?" Toxsa asked.

"I will do my best." Simon said.

After that he went home to think of away to rescue Violet. The only problem was that he did not know where she was or how much security the building had. He knew they have a bit at the front entrance but didn't know about the rest of the building. He thought and thought and eventually figured he would just have to gather as much as he could first.

The next day he paid full attention to his surrounding. As he looked around the Guild he saw more cameras than he originally thought. He also asked around the Guild about what might be in other areas. Apparently some of the player wondered off a few times and found out that in restricted areas of the Guild there are many hallways with even more doors. They said that they looked in a few of them and most were filled with nothing. Other contained a few boxes but really that was it.

When Simon wanted to know more he found a very experienced player that has also wondered the Guild and he had a lot more useful information. Apparently there is a back door to the Guild and behind that door had a single hallway of what looked like little rooms. He opened a few of them and found that they all had a bed and a table. Simon found this interesting and figured that was where Violet was. But then the guy said he was caught quickly because there were a lot of security camera and trip wires. Luckily they gave him a warning but they warned him never to go back there again.

Simon was very interested in that. Now he knew exactly where to go he just hoped it would all work out. But first he had to prepare. So he went home that day early to make a solid plan to rescue Violet.

Meanwhile Violet was having another dream. It was just like the dream she had before but something surprised her. This time when the fox knights jumped to make room for the other knight she turned into the girl in the bun for a second before she disappeared. The rest of the dream was the same and Violet woke up.

"That is it!" She called. "I really need to get out of here now."

She got out of bed and went to the door. She tried to open it but it was no use. It would not open. She then looked around the room to see if there was another way out. She found a few small vents but none could fit her. She continued to look until she heard the speaker again.

"What are you doing?" Said the voice.

Violet paused. "Just looking around."

"Don't try to escape. There is no way out except for that one door." Said the voice.

"Why won't you let me go!?" Violet asked.

"Like I said you do not need to know." Said the voice.

"I think I do need to know. There is a reason for me to be here. It is a ransom? A random kidnapping? What?" Violet really wanted to know.

"Fine." The voice paused and Violet paid full attention. "Lets just say you are very important to the game we play." Then there was a beep.

"That is it?" Violet said disappointed. "What kind of an answer it that?"

She then sat down on her bed to think. Now she knew they were apart of the Guild. However she still wondered why she was so important. She even feared they knew about her power but if they did they would have asked her more questions. Now she was at a loss as to why she was there. She eventually gave up that day and went back to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17: Saving Violet part 2

The next day, Simon went to the Guild again to find out one more important information. When do the Guild Masters leave the Guild? Do they even leave at all? He asked around for many hours but no one knew. They never met or seen the Guild Masters before. For all they know the Guild Masters are with them in the Guild. They could not be sure. Simon was not happy. He went home that day with nothing. Now, he just had to take a chance and hope it would work out for him.

That night he spent no time going to the Guild. It was midnight and he hoped the Guild Masters were gone; or at least asleep. He also brought his computer. Since, he was master hacker, he stopped at the Guild and began hacking. He was able to turn off all the cameras and trip wires. Though, he still had to be careful because he doesn't know what else there might be.

He went to the back of the Guild and found the door after a few minutes and slowly opened the it. It creaked a little but it wasn't too loud. He looked inside and found a dark hallway, like the guy said. He took out his flashlight and began looking around. He found many doors and each one he would knock quietly on it to see if there was an answer. He didn't hear anything for a few doors. However he continued to look.

Violet was having a hard time sleeping that night. She was worried on if she would ever get out. She even wanted to cry because she was so worried. But more than that, she hoped the boys were okay. She just knows that the Guild was going to do something to them. She didn't know what, but she just felt like they were. Suddenly she was surprised by a knock on the door.

"Hello?" She answered quietly.

"Violet?" Said the voice.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'll answer that. Just give me a minute."

Violet was curious and went up to the door and put her ear to it. She wasn't sure what he was doing but she heard clicking and maybe typing. After a few minutes, the voice told her to open the door. She tried and to her amazement the door opened.

"Finally found you. Now lets go." The green haired boy said.

"After you tell me who you are." Violet said with worry.

"'Don't be scared. I'm Simon. I am also Toxa's older cousin. He explained that you were in trouble and I am now here to get you out of here." He explained quickly.

"Well...Thank you." Violet said.

"Okay. Now lets hurry." He said grabbing her wrist and running forward.

They ran down the dark hallway and they both hoped nothing will stop them. They made it to the end with no trouble at all and left the Guild very easily. However what they didn't know was that Simon missed a few security cameras and they caught him in the act. Not only that but there was someone watching them the whole time.

"Guess that's it." Said the person.

Simon walked Violet home and Mr. White was beyond relieved to see she was okay and was back so quickly. "Violet! Thank goodness you are…" But then he was pushed aside for Melody.

"Violet! I'm so sorry. I got your message but I couldn't do anything. I am so glad you are okay." She said as she hugged her friend tightly.

"It's fine. I'm fine." Violet said. "Thanks to this guy… Simon right?"

"Yep. Glad we made it out with no trouble." He said with a smile.

"Simon? Why did you help?" Melody said suspiciously.

"Toxsa asked me too." Simon said bluntly. "No need to be suspicious of me. I'm on your side."

"Right." Said Melody a bit sarcastically.

"Melody, he is okay." Violet said.

"If you say so." Melody said. "Now lets go to bed. It's late and you have been though a lot."

"Good idea." Said Violet who was led in by Melody and Mr. White. She looked back at Simon. "Thanks again."

"No problem." Said Simon before the door shut. Then he too went home proud they got away with this without getting caught.

The next day Simon woke up early to go to the Guild before Wakamei could get him to work the diner again. Just like normal for early mornings there was hardly anyone at the Guild. Simon went straight to the teleporters and was sent to Quarton. Once there, he began to train but not even an hour later he heard something he hoped he wouldn't hear.

"You have been found as a traitor." Said his AI who he knew was the Guild Masters.

"What!? NO I AM NOT!" He said in protest.

"Traitors have no reason to be here." Continued the Guild Masters; not listening to what he is saying.

"Wait...no...I…" But then he was interrupted.

"Thank you for playing." They said sweetly.

"NO!" Yelled Simon as he was teleported back to Earth.


	18. Chapter 18: The Glowing Knight

Currently Toxsa was just waking up. He went to the kitchen and got his breakfast. Wakamei was there and reminded him that he had to work at the diner after breakfast. Toxsa was not looking forward to that but then he realized that Simon wasn't there.

"Hey? Where is Simon?" He asked.

"Don't know. I looked in his room and he was gone. When you find him tell him to get to the diner." Wakamei said, obviously not happy.

"Okay." Toxsa said.

Once he was done, he immediately tried to call Simon, but like normal he wouldn't answer. He tried to call a few more times, but there was still no answer. He really began to wonder where he was, but then he just figured that he was in Guild. Since it was to help the team he figured he let it go. Though, now he needs to go to work.

After many long hours of working Toxsa was finally able to have a break. During his break he tried to call Simon again to see if he was back from Guild, but still no answer. Then his friends came into the shop.

"Hey Toxsa." Guren said. "Where is Simon?"

"I don't know. I have been trying to contact him but he isn't answering." Toxsa explained.

"Must be at the Guild." Ceylan suggested.

"That's what I am thinking." Toxsa said.

"Oh well. We were just told that Simon was able to get Violet out of the Guild last night." Guren said.

"Really? That was fast." Toxsa said surprised.

"He had to be. After all, we have no time to waste." Guren said. "Now we have to go see her. She said she had a very important dream when she was locked up at the Guild."

"Okay. Anything to get out of working." Toxsa said; completely ready to get out of the diner for awhile.

"Then lets go." Guren said leading the others out of the diner.

They ran as fast as they could to Mr. White's shop. On the way there, Chooki couldn't help but notice Nina. "Give me a minute." he said. "Meet you guys there." With that he ran over to Nina.

Once he made it he called to her and she responded with a not-so-happy reply. "Yeah. What is it?"

"Wow? What's wrong?" Chooki said surprised to see she was in a bad mood.

"Nothing. Just having a frustrating day and now I can't find Stasia." She said angrily.

"Want me to help you?" He said.

"No it's fine. There are only a few places she would go. I just wish she would tell me."

"Why did she leave without you?" Chooki asked.

"She wanted to get the next game for Doomsploder but I said she couldn't, so I guess she went to go get it herself."

"That's not good. Good luck finding her but I need to get going." Chooki said, remembering he needs to get to Mr. White's shop.

"Thanks. See ya." Nina said.

After that, Chooki ran to Mr. White's shop, where everyone was waiting; including Melody and Beni.

"Great, you're here. Let's go upstairs, this is important." Violet instructed. "I even got Beni to help with this."

"That's right. Can't believe you guys where doing this exciting stuff without me." Beni said.

"Sorry, but lets go." Guren said.

With that, they all went upstairs. Once in there, Violet began explaining what she saw while she was locked up. She explained pretty much the exact same dream but this time she described the girl she saw in her dream as well as on the street when she was running away from her kidnappers. As she explained, the girl's appearance seemed familiar to the boys, but then Violet mention the key word.

"One thing that stood out was that she had coal black hair that was tied in a bun." At that moments the boys knew exactly who it was.

"Nina!" They all yelled.

"Wait! So the fox knight is Nina?" Toxsa asked.

"I guess." Violet answered.

"But how can that be? According to her, she isn't good at video games." Chooki said.

"Well…" Guren had to think. "...I don't know, but the important thing is not her but the second knight."

The others then began to think who the second knight could be but it did not take them long to figure it out.

"Since Nina is the fox knight, Stasia must be the glowing knight." Ceylan said.

"But she didn't get invited to the game. I even asked her." Toxsa said.

"Well that's all we can think of. Maybe she is not a player yet; but she will be." Guren thought.

"I guess that's true." Toxsa said.

"Either way, we have to give it a shot. First we need to find them." Guren said.

"I ran into her a minute ago. She said that Stasia was out looking for a Doomsploder game." Chooki explained.

"Then lets check the game stores." Guren said.

"But, she may have bought it already and is out playing it." Toxsa said.

"Then…" Guren had to think about it. "...We need to split up. One team looks in the game shops while the others around town."

"If we can just find Nina, I am sure we will find Stasia as well." Chooki pointed out.

"Okay. Lets do it then." Guren said.

"Yeah!" They all yelled before they all they split up to look.


	19. Chapter 19: Looking for Nina

They had split up into two teams. One team was Ceylan, Chooki, Melody and Beni. The other team was Guren, Toxsa, and Violet. Ceylan's team was to look around town and Guren's team was to look at all the game stores. Once they agreed to the idea, they split up and began their search.

Guren's team was looking in and out of all the game stores as well as any stores that carried games. Good thing Toxsa knew many places that sold the Doomploder games. However, they were unable to find either of the sisters. Toxsa thought for sure they would find Stasia. They even checked the arcade he saw her at last time. They just couldn't find her.

Ceylan's team wasn't doing any better. They were unable to find them either. What was more was that Melody or Beni would argue with Ceylan on where to go or where to search. Chooki was mainly there to try and keep the peace since those three wouldn't get along. Through all that they just could not find them at all.

After many hours of searching they all regrouped.

"What now? We can't find them." Beni said.

"We'll just have to try…" Guren began before Toxsa's communicator began to ring.

"OH! It's Simon. Give me a minute." With that, Toxsa left the group to answer. He was gone for a few minutes. Though, when he returned he was in utter shock.

"Toxsa. What's wrong?" Guren said concerned.

"Simon is at home." Toxsa said.

"Great! Let's go and…" Guren began before he was interrupted.

"No! I mean he is at his home. He doesn't remember the game or anything." Toxsa said in disappointment.

"Then that means…" Violet said.

"He lost. He can't help us anymore." Toxsa said causing everyone to get upset.

"Now we have to find them quickly." Guren said.

"No kidding." Ceylan said.

After that, the boys weren't happy to see that their cores began to glow. They couldn't leave now; but they had to. They instructed the girls to continue looking while they went to Quarton. They agreed and wished them luck.

The boys ran to Mr. White's shop and went straight to the portal. They teleported to Quarton and once they were there, they saw a raging battle with many Guild players. But that was not the only thing they noticed. In the background, they saw the tower.

"Oh no! It's way taller now!" Ceylan said.

"Not only that, but it looks like it's almost complete." Guren said.

"I hope the girls can find Nina and Stasia soon." Chooki said.

"And I hope that Stasia really is the glowing knight." Toxsa said to which everyone agreed. Then they jumped into battle.

Meanwhile, the girls were currently on the frantic search for the two sisters. Not like Melody and Violet had much to go on. Beni knew what both of them looked like, Violet knows what Nina looks like, but Melody never seen either of them. So they were searching pretty much from description only. While they looked, Melody kept looking back.

"What is it Melody?" Violet asked.

"I don't know. I feel like we're being followed." She said looking around. This caused the other two to look around. but they saw nothing.

"Must be your imagination." Beni said.

"That must be it." Melody said laughing nervously.

After that they all went on the search again. They looked all over the city but found nothing. They began to wonder if they were home or even in the city anymore. They figured it was possible since they were just visiting Benham City, but they had to hope they were out. Suddenly Beni's communicator went off and she answered immediately.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Beni. We're back. Any luck?" Guren said.

"No." She said in disappointment.

"Well, we have to find them fast. The tower looks like it's nearly complete." Guren said.

"We're trying but…" Beni said still in disappointment.

"I know. Let's regroup and try again." Guren said.

"But it's getting late." Melody said.

"We still have a few hours." Ceylan said.

"I don't. Wakamei will kill me if I'm not back by the dinner rush." Toxsa said.

"That's fine. Get going. We'll take it from here." Guren said. With that, Toxsa ran to the diner.

"Okay. Let's meet in the park." Beni suggested.

"That's fine. See you there." Guren said before hanging up.

The girls began to walk to the park. While they did, they all began to feel like someone was following them, but every time they looked, there was no one, so they brushed it off. Violet, however, was getting uneasy about the feeling. When they finally made it to the park they felt like the person was gone. They were relieved and hoped the boys would get there fast.

A few minutes passed and Beni was beginning to wondered where they were. She tried calling them and when they answered they explained they got held up by an accident and they would take a bit longer. Beni wasn't happy to hear that but they had no choice but to wait.

After a few more minutes, the girls found themselves walking around the park trying to find something to do. Beni ended up finding a shady spot to sit and relax. Violet and Melody just walked around chatting about everything. While they walked around they noticed all the children who were still out playing. Most were leaving but there were still many kids left. They had to smile and laugh at the little kids playing.

When they finally decided to stop and rest, Violet got a call from Ceylan saying they were finally almost there. With that, they began to head to where Beni was. On their way there Violet noticed someone walking by the park. She looked familiar for a second then she realized who it was.

"It's her!" She yelled as she began to run after the girl who was now gone.

"Who?" Melody yelled but Violet did not hear her. "Oh great." She then tried to go after her but by the time she made it into the crowd, Violet was already gone. "Man… she sure is fast." Then she went to where Beni was to wait untill the boys got there and explained their current situation.


	20. Chapter 20: Found

Violet was now trying to catch up to girl with the bun. There was a little crowd that got in her way but it was not too bad. She then looked back quickly and noticed that Melody was not with her. "Not good…" She said. She had to make sure she didn't lose the girl because if she did she could be lost for awhile.

After a few minutes, Violet finally go close enough to call the girl's name. She had to think for a minute until she finally remembered her name and yelled, "NINA!" To that, the girl stopped and turned around.

"Who is it?" She said.

Violet used this to finally get to her. Once there, she panted and said, "Hi. I'm Violet." She said nicely.

"Nice to meet you...I guess. How do you know my name?" She said curiously.

"I am a friend of Chooki; and we've all been looking for you." Violet explained.

"Looking for me? Why?" She said curiously.

"Well…" Violet looked around. "...Can I explain that in a less populated spot?"

"I guess." Nina said nervously. She really didn't know what this girl had in mind but she seemed really nice and honest so she felt like she could trust her.

They went to a shop that was near closing and sat down.

"First we know you are the fox knight." Violet bluntly said.

Nina was surprised. "Okay. How do you know?"

"I saw it in my dreams." Violet said.

"Dreams?" Nina said confused.

"Yes. I get visions in my dreams sometimes, and this time I saw you and possibly your sister." Violet said

"Stasia?! Impossible!" Nina said angrily.

"It is possible. In my dream I saw you and then another knight that looks a lot like you but that one was glowing." Violet explained.

"And you believe it. They are dreams. How do you know they are real? How do you know that that glowing knight is Stasia?" Nina said in rage.

"I don't know. I'm assuming she is the glowing knight. As for my dreams they have not been wrong yet, so yes I believe it." Violet said.

"Well, I don't! They're dreams and I will not let you drag Stasia into all this." Nina said, then she stormed off in a serious rage.

"Why! It is important that we…" But before she finished Nina walked out of the shop.

Violet ran after her and continued to tell her that getting her help is very important. Nina wouldn't believe it and even continued to say that Violet should give up and go away. Violet was stubborn with this stuff so she refused to give up. But with each step Nina was getting even more angry with Violet. Violet knows that but there was literally no time to waste anymore.

After a long walk, Nina finally had enough with Violet and stopped. "Give up already! I will not allow you or those boys to get Stasia in all this!"

"Nina! It is very important!" Violet said again.

"How do you know? From your dreams? I don't believe in that stuff. It's not real." Nina said in protest.

"You just have to believe me. I know it's hard to believe but you just have too." Violet said nearly pleading.

"Forget it! I refuse to believe it unless you prove it." Nina said. Violet stopped talking and got a very sad look. "What? Can't you prove it?"

Violet looked at her with her sad expression. "It is not exactly something you can prove. You either believe it or you don't."

"Well I don't!" Nina said.

"Don't what Nina?" Said a voice from behind her. She turned around and came face to face with Stasia, "Stasia?"

"Stasia?" Said Violet as she looking at the little girl. "Well, that explains why the glowing knight was smaller than you."

"Don't even start. Like I said, I will not let her in on this." Nina said.

"In on what?" Stasia asked.

"I believe you can help us." Violet called.

"Help? Help with what?" She asked.

"Help us…" But before she could finish about four men came out and surrounded them.

"Yes help with what?" One of them said.

"Who are they?" Nina asked Violet expecting her to know something.

"Well…" Violet said nervously.

"We will explain that later. For now you girls need to come with us." Another man said.

After that, they all attacked and Nina fought off two of them. Then they all ran away as fast as they could. The men quickly recovered and ran after them. They were running as a group and surprisingly enough they were faster than the men. They used that fact to their advantage. They went down allies and turned many corners hoping to lose them. Every now and then, they would, but then somehow they would find them again. After a lot of running they finally found a hiding place that could fit all of them. It was a secret room inside an old building but the room was low and hiding in the corner. The girls entered and hid in different corners of the room.

After they caught their breath Nina asking angrily,"Okay, what is going on!?"

Violet looked at her and thought about her answer. "I think they are after me."

"You!? You're the reason we're in danger!?" Nina said angrily.

"Kind of. They're after me, I think, but I also think they are after you two now." Violet said.

"Why?" Nina asked.

"Because they might be apart of the Guild." Violet asked.

"The game? How does that relate?" Nina asked.

"Because we are connected to the boys or in this case the Tenkai Knights." Violet said.

Nina grew silent. Then she whispered, "But...I…" But then, she heard the footsteps.

They all got scared and grew silent. Stasia was especially scared. Violet smiled at her and mouthed the words, 'it will be okay'. Stasia was confused but she was able to calm down a bit.

The footsteps got closer, and the girls hearts began to race. They hoped they wouldn't be found. They really hoped they would be able to get away again. Suddenly they heard even more steps. Nina and Stasia got really worried. They thought there were more of them now. Violet, however, was quite calm. After a few seconds they heard running. Then it got silent. After a minute they all heard a familiar voice.

"You there." Said the voice. "It's safe now."

Violet was the first to leave the hole then Nina and Stasia followed. Outside the hole was Guren and everyone else. Violet ran to Melody near crying.

"Thank goodness." She said happily.

"I got your message. Good think Beni knew where this place was." Melody said.

"Message?" Nina asked, confused after she heard that. "You never sent a message."

"Actually I kind of did. You see me and Melody have a special ability. Whenever I am in danger I am able to send a visual image of what is going on to Melody. While we were running I was just scared enough that I was able to send those images to her and she followed them to where we were." Violet explained.

"So that's why we were going to be alright." Stasia said now realizing what Violet mean't before.

"Yep." Violet said, happy that she believes her.

"Wait? So you have more special powers?" Nina asked now annoyed.

"Yes. Not only do I get visions in my dreams but I can send visual messages." Violet admitted.

"I just can't believe it." Nina said still not wanting to admit it.

The others looked at her and noticed how disturbed she was. Violet walked up to her and asked, "Why don't you believe in your friends instead."

"What?" Nina said, not understanding.

"You don't have to believe in my powers but at the very least I want you to believe in your friends." Violet said pointing to the boys.

"But...I don't want Stasia in this. Even if I believe in them I still don't want her involved." Nina said.

"Why?" Violet said not knowing why she is so against her sister helping.

"Is it your brother?" Chooki said.

"Brother?" Violet said confused.

Nina nodded her head in agreement. "Yes. I'm scared Stasia will leave or disappear like him."

They all understood her worry. It's understandable, but the fact is they need her. They tried to think of away to convince her. After a while, Violet finally thought of something.

"You didn't." She said.

"Why?" Nina said not hearing her.

"'You didn't leave your sister." Violet pointed out. Nina was surprised by this realization. "You are the fox knight and a part of the game, but you did not leave your sister or forget her. You didn't disappear or anything. You are still together and I believe Stasia will stay with you too even if she plays."

Nina had to think about it. This was going against everything she argued before. She really didn't want her sister in the game, but Violet made a point. She still was not completely sure if she could believe the dreams she has or her abilities but she knew something had to be true if everyone was involved. She looked at Stasia and she looked at her.

"Well...what do you think?" Nina finally asked.

Stasia thought about it. She looked at Violet and asked, "If I play, will it bring my brother back?"

Violet got down to her level and said, "I am not sure about that, but something tells me it will."

Stasia really had to think. "What if I'm not good enough. I mean, I haven't been so far."

"Trust me. You are good enough." Said Toxsa.

"Wait a minute." Chooki said, thinking something over. Everyone looked at him and waited. "If Stasia is great at games and Nina is not, how is Nina the fox knight?"

Everyone was stumped. They tried to figure that out because they never put that together. Then finally, they all just looked at Nina and she went red in the face.

"Well… to be honest the core I have was originally for Stasia."

"What!?" They all said in unison. Even Stasia was shocked.

"Yeah. A little after our brother disappeared we got another package that looked exactly like his and it was to Stasia. I was suspicious so I opened it without Stasia knowing. Inside was a core and the same invite as his. I didn't want her disappearing too, so I took the core and played instead in hopes of finding our brother. I never told Stasia this either. I just said, we would be come here as a vacation." Nine explained.

Everyone was dumbfounded. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Mainly because they didn't think that was what was going on. No wonder they had a hard time with this case.

"Wait!" Said Toxsa who thought of something else. "Why didn't you get another one. Would you each get one then because you all are gamers." He looked at Nina. "To some extent."

"'Thanks." Nina said sarcasticly. "I think that it's because we only have two accounts to online game. One is for our brother and the other is for me and Stasia. My bet is that they go off of the usernames instead of the actually players." She explained. "I think if she made her own account then she would get a core too."

"Does that mean she can help us?" Violet asked wanting her to answer their original question.

Nina looked at Staisa. "I guess this time it's up to you. Will you help?"

Stasia thought about it. "Yes!" She said bluntly.

"Okay. So now we need to get you an account." Nina said. "Good thing aunt and uncle has a game system too."

"Yep." Stasia said happily.

"We will let you guys know when she gets one." Nina said.

"Alright, but you better hurry. The tower looks like it is almost done." Guren instructed.

"Don't worry. Once she has it, she will be beating games left and right and have it in no time." Nina said.

"She isn't wrong." Stasia said agreeing.

"Okay. We will wait for you until then." Guren said for everyone else. After that, they left to wait for the day Stasia can get her core.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Because of a special request I will be posting two chapters next week. One of the 10th and the next on the 12th. I hope you look forward to it._


	21. Chapter 21: Beginning of the end

About a week past and the tower was beginning to get dangerously close to being complete. The boys were actually beginning to worry that they found Stasia to late. But, when they got word from Nina that she got it, they were shocked. They were instructed to meet them at Toxsa's diner. They then met them there shortly after.

"I can't believe you already got one." Toxsa said when they arrived.

"Told you." Nina said.

"Yep." Stasia said confidently.

"Now that she has it; all we have to do is go to Quarton and finally beat this game." Nina said.

"That's right. Be careful though. The tower looks like it will be complete any day now. We have to hurry." Guren said.

"Then let's go. We will meet you guys on Quarton." Nina said running off with Stasia.

The boys had no time to say anything else. So, they left to go to Mr. White's shop. They went straight to the portal and teleported to Quarton. When they arrived they had to wait for a few minutes. Then the fox knight finally arrived and right behind her was another red knight, but this one was a little different. The animal kind of looked like a red panda and the armor's color pattern was a little different. Beside that, the colors were exactly the same.

"Is that you Nina and Stasia?" Bravenwolf said.

"Yep. But, on this planet I am called Foxist." Nina said.

"I guess I am called Panyian." Stasia said.

"Well, good to meet you two. Now let's hurry. That knight should be waiting for us. He always is."

"You mean the dark-looking knight." Foxist asked.

"Exactly. He's a tough one and we are having a hard time getting past him." Tributon said.

"Hopefully Violet's vision was right and Panyian is the key to all this." Bravenwolf said.

"I will do my best." She said confidently.

"Great! Now let's go!" Bravenwolf instructed.

After that, they all headed to the tower. Meanwhile Violet, Melody and even Beni were watching them hoping this would be it. The group were almost at the tower, but the unknown knight came and was ready to fight again.

"You don't learn do you." He said annoyed.

"Nope." Bravenwolf said.

"Oh, I see you got more help." He said, noticing the two new knights.

"Yeah, and with their help we are going to kick your bot." Tributon announced.

"'We'll see." The unknown knight said. Then he charged at them with amazing speed.

Because of Tributon's announcement, he went straight after Foxist and Panyian. They were doing extremely well, especially Panyian, even if she seemed to mostly be dodging. The knights actually couldn't believe she never did this before. The unknown seemed to notice too.

"You are doing quite well." He said to her.

"Thanks. I had a great teacher." She said sounding like she was having fun.

"Well, I had a great partner so I will not lose to you." He announced now fighting a lot better.

He would attack, only to be dodged and then attacked by Panyian. However, every time Panyian attacked, the unknown knight would do the same thing. It seemed they were evenly matched in almost every way. Not only that, but the knights seemed to have noticed that they have a similar battling style. They will often attack once the other attacked but in the meantime would wait for a chance.

Then, after what seemed like forever they finally stopped the match and had a stand off.

"You're very good. You remind me of my partner." The unknown knight said.

"You are too. You are just as good as my teacher." Panyian said.

"He must be amazing." The unknown knight said.

"He is. I battle against him all the time." She said laughing.

"Yeah my partner is… wait a minute." The unknown knight said. He then began to think.

Panyian went on the defense because she thought he was getting ready to attack again. The small talk was probably a waste of time for him and he must have gotten tired of it. However, when he finally moved it surprised Panyian and the others because he put is weapon away and walked forward. Panyian didn't know what he was doing so she stayed on the defense.

"'Stasia?" The unknown knight said when he was close enough.

"How do you know my real name?" She said in shock.

"I knew I recognized that voice and playing style! It's me. Drake." He said happily.

"Brother!?" Panyian said in complete shock.

"What!?" The rest of them said, also in utter shock.

"Yeah. I was waiting for you so we can play together. I asked the Guild Masters to send you a core. Did you just get it now?" He asked wondering why she took so long.

"Well…" Stasia said stolling. "...we got it but…"

Drake was confused, but then Foxist walked up and said, "I took the core instead." She said.

"Nina?" Drake asked.

"Yep." She said, embarrassed to admit this to her own brother.

"Wow. I didn't know it was you. You play this game surprisingly well." He said.

"Thanks." Foxist said sarcastically. "But this is not exactly a game."

"I know! It seems so real." He said, not getting what she was saying.

"No. This is really real." Bravenwolf said walking forward.

"Knights! I forgot about you!" He said getting his weapons out again.

"WAIT!" Stasia said stopping him.

"What? They're the enemies." He said, still on the offense.

"No they're not. They're the good guys. The Guild Masters tricked you into fighting them so they could finish their own plan." Nina said.

"What?" He said. "How can that be?"

"Like I said, this is not a game." Nina says saddly. "This is a real planet and it is really going to be destroyed if the Guild Masters finish that tower."

"So everyone here was actually pawns in their evil plan?" He said, trying to make sense of it all.

"Right." Nina said saddly.

"Well, That's not good. But I always did wonder why this game was so easy." He said thinking back.

"Hey! What does that mean?" Tributon said, feeling a little insulted that he thought they were weak.

"Sorry. I didn't mean you. I mean't the main objective of this 'game'. All we have to do is defend the tower from an enemy that rarely attacks. That seemed odd to me." He explained.

"Well, Either way we need to hurry." Bravenwolf said.

"Oh! The tower is almost finished!" Drake said in realization.

"Exactly! We have to hurry. Will you help us?" He asked.

"Sure thing. This seems more interesting. By the way my name on this planet is darkerious."

"Okay. Let's go!" With that they headed to the tower.


	22. Chapter 22: In the tower

On their way to the tower they came across many players on the way, but most just ran away. Probably because Darkerious was with them. Some stayed to fight but they were quickly defeated, so it was really easy to get to the tower. However, getting in was not as easy. Apparently, word got out about their arrival so every guild player gathered to fight.

"Well...this is going to be intersting." Ceylan said.

"Well, the tower is just about complete…" Guren said, looking at the tower that was extremely close to being complete. "...so we have to push forward. We might not get another chance." After that, they all ran into the crowd and began the long fight.

Beating a lot of the players was extremely easy, but what was really great was that some of Darkerious's friends decided to join their side and they fought most of the people outside.

Then, they were in the tower; thanks to those friends, it was almost as easy. Because the numbers were smaller than outside, most were defeated in almost no time. Some of them were a little difficult. But once the knights worked together, they were able to beat each player. Now there were hardly any players in there way. Or so they thought.

"We have to be careful now." Darkerious said, once they got what seemed like the midway point.

"Why?" Guren asked.

"These floors are for levels 4, 5 and 6. They are the really skilled players. There's maybe a very few amount of people that make it this high. But the ones that do are the best. I was one of three people to make level 6." Darkerious explained.

"So we have a challenge ahead of us?" Chooki asked.

"Yep." He said seriously.

"Great. Time for some more fun." Tributon said sarcastically.

With that, each one of them pushed forward, and just like Darkerious said, there were very few people but they came in numbers and it was difficult for each of them to take one. It was also really hard when they started two on one. Foxist, Panyian, and Darkerious had almost no trouble, but the knights did. Though, that was mainly because they were constantly attacked and they were facing about 3 players at a time.

"Not that many? uh…" Tributon said fighting off the players.

"Well, there are less than outside." Darkerious said. "Also, watch out, there are trap doors somewhere around here for surprise…" But before he could finish more players came out of those trap door.

"Thanks. Would have been nice to know that sooner." Tributon said.

"Sorry. Slipped my mind." Darkerious said.

They continued to fight the players. After a long while, they finally won that round, but they just had to take a break.

"Man this is a lot harder than I thought." Valorn said.

"No kidding. And I thought Darkerious was hard." Tributon said.

"And this is not the end. The level 6's should be on their way here now." Darkerious said.

"What!?" The two said in unison.

"Yeah. Like a good gamer, they wait until the enemy is at their weakest before they attack, and currently we are." Darkerious explained.

"Well, can you give us any information on them since you were one of them?" Bravenwolf asked.

"Sorry can't help you. The only thing I know is that they're strong. And before it slips my mind again, they also have level 4 and 5 helpers. These helpers were chosen to be their support in battle. They are also really skilled players." He said.

"So not only are the level 6's coming…" Valorn began.

"...But there are also more level 4's and 5's?" Lydendor said.

"Will this ever end!?" Tributon yelled.

"Well…" Darkerious said before going into deep thought.

"What is it?" Bravenwolf said.

"...I think we only really need to worry about one of them. The other is a good buddy of mine and he might help us too." Darkerious said.

"That would be a big help but he would have to help us quickly. If not, we might not make it to the top on time." Bravenwolf said.

"I think our chances are good with him. He is a close friend, even on Earth and I know he will help. Just let me talk to him. He will be the grey and dark blue one." Darkerious said.

"We will but hurry." Bravenwolf said.

"Shouldn't take long." Darkerious said confidently.

After that, they waited just a couple of minutes before the level 6's arrived. Just like Darkerious said, there seemed to be only two, but they were followed by about six or seven helpers. In the small group they saw the grey and dark blue one and knew that was the one they had to let Darkerious fight. When they finally got to them they stopped.

"Darkerious, Why have you betrayed us?" The other one said, that looked to only be a very dark purple color.

"I haven't. I am just playing the game how it should be." Darkerious said as if he was telling a joke.

"You're with the enemy. How is that playing the game has it should be?" His friend asked.

"This is just more fun and interesting. So far the game has been boring." Darkerious said.

"Either way, you are now the enemy. Prepare to fight." The purple one said.

"Bring it." Darkerious said.

With that they all jumped into action. At first they fought in a group but after awhile they found their own opponents and Darkerious was, in the end, fighting his friend. Now the knights hoped he would help them because time was running out.

* * *

**Author's note**:_ Because I posted two chapters this week I will not be posting a chapter next week. Also after this chapter there will be only 3 chapters left._


	23. Chapter 23: The Guild Masters

The knights were battling each and every level 4's and 5's. They were able to beat most of them, but the ones remaining were not so easy. They worked as a team and they had amazing team work. Bravenwolf was left with a purple player to battle against. He seemed to be holding on, but Darkerious seemed to be taking awhile. They were wondering what was taking so long. The knights were even worried that this was his plan from the get go. But then, suddenly the friend stopped fighting Darkerious and did a surprise attack on the purple one.

"What are you doing?" The purple one asked angrily.

"Darkerious was right. This is way more interesting." He said sounding like he was having a lot of fun.

"You traitor." The purple one said angrily.

"Hmmm…. I don't think I am. I'm just playing the game." The friend said. Then they began an endless battle.

Darkerious went to help the knights fight off the remaining players and it lasted for a couple of minutes. Once it was all done they all continued up to the tower.

"What took you so long?" Bravenwolf said, needing to know why Darkerious took so long.

"Sorry. He was a little stubborn at first and was resistant on turning on the game. However after awhile he said "he would but we had to wait for a good chance." Darkerious explained.

"Well, lets hope we aren't too late." Bravenwolf said.

"Don't worry. From here on out there should be know more guards. Mainly because this was where I was supposed to be guarding." Darkerious said, ending it with a laugh.

Just like he said, they had no more surprises. In fact it took almost no time and no effort to get to the top of the tower. When they finally made it to the door that led to the main room on the top of the tower, the knights had to stop. They were worried on if they would be able to defeat the Guild Masters. They had a hard enough time getting up to the top. If it wasn't for Foxist, Panyian, and Darkerious, they never would have made it here. However, they only got there help because of connections.

Panyian saw how nervous the knights were and went up and said, "Don't worry. It will be alright."

Bravenwolf looked at her and said, "Thanks, but this will be the most dangerous battle we ever would have faced."

"Yeah. It was a long road and we only had help getting here." Tributon said saddly. Lydendor and Valorn had to agree with him.

"And you still do. Now we are in this together until the end. We will not leave you until this game is over." Foxist said.

"That's right. The help is not done yet and the game is definitely not done yet." Darkerious said.

"So let's go in and beat them together." All three of them said in unison.

The knights were finally ready to go in. The three of them were right. They are together, they are a team, and they all will end this game. Now they opened the door and looked inside.

Inside was a huge room with a open roof. There were also a lot of computer screens that showed everything inside the tower and out. The knights were amazing at how big it was. Then they noticed two figures at the top of the room and they flew down to meet them.

"Welcome knights and traitors." The dark purple and blue one said.

"You are here to end the game?" The knight with via versa colors said.

"Yes. This game will end now." Darkerious said.

"Yes it will. The tower is almost complete and once it is, this dangerous world will be no more." The first one said.

"We will stop you first!" Darkerious said.

"We will see." The first one said charging up at them at a higher speed than Darkerious.

The knights barely dodged and got away. When they landed from the jump, they were in utter shock at how fast this person was. Now they prayed they would be able to finish this in one piece. They were not the only ones. Violet, Melody and Beni hoped so too.

"Come on knights. Fight us." They demanded in unison.

"Come on. We can take them as a team." Darkerious said.

"Right. You three take the second one and we'll take the first one." Bravenwolf commanded.

"Okay." The three said in unison. They then leaped into action and battles the second guild master.

"I can take you." The second one said. After that, their battle began.

The knights looked at their opponent and they just stood their, laughing at them. He believed he would be able to defeat them and to the knights dismay he just might be able too. They couldn't let that stop them though. They had to defeat him to save the planet they have come to care for.

They all began to attack the guild master and he just dodged every attack they had. They tried double attacking and even fired their weapons but nothing worked. This guy was way stronger than they thought. They looked over at the other three and they looked to be having just as much trouble as they were.

"What now?" Tributon said seeing that they were outmatched.

"Keep attacking. We have to figure out how to stop them." Bravenwolf said.

"From where I stand I say they have no weakness'" Said Tributon.

"They have to have one!" Bravenwolf said desperately.

"Try and find it then." Said the guild master, attacking them again.

The other three they were having a hard time too. They were able to fight the Guild Master, but they still were not anywhere close to beating them.

"What can we do?" Panyian asked.

"Keep going, I guess." Foxist said.

"Easier said than done. I didn't even expected them to be this strong." Darkerous said exhausted.

"Beat me you weaklings." Said the Guild Master. Then he attacked them again.

The battles were going nowhere. At least while they found the tower construction was put on hold. Or that was want they thought. They looked up and saw that somehow the tower was still being built.

"What is going on?" Bravenwolf asked as he saw the tower grow.

"You think we were the only ones building this tower? We have some help from outside too." Their guild master answered.

"Better hurry if you want to save this dangerous world." The second one said. Then they attacked again. This time almost having a direct hit on Foxist.

"Wow! Watch it!" She said dodging.

"That is how you play the game." The guild master said attacking again.

The battles continued from where they left off. It was not any easier and the Guild Masters did not seem to be getting tired at all. The knights really thought it was hopeless now. They were at their limit and the others were not having much luck either.

When all seven of them were down, the Guild Masters laughed at how weak they were. Then suddenly on Earth, Violet had a very fast vision.

"Melody come help me. Beni can you help me find this place?" She said.

"What is it?" Melody asked.

"No time. I'll explain on the way." Violet said wanting to run out of the shop now.

"Okay. Where do you need to go?" Beni asked. Then they all ran out of the shop.

Mr. White watched as they left, then back at the screen. He could tell something was going to happen and he hoped they would be able to finally put an end to all this.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _ I have been getting comment asking where the chapter is every week and I would like to ask that you don't write those anymore. I will post the chapter when I post it. There is not an exact time but it will always be on Saturday or Sunday. If they are not on either then just assume there is no chapter that week, but since there are only 2 chapters left that should be a problem. So I will ask again please do not write a review asking where the chapter is. Thank you._


	24. Chapter 24: The Tower Falls

They were all exhausted and were ready to give up. Panyian, Foxist, and Darkerious wanted to continue, but they were too tired to try.

"What's wrong?" The first Guild master asked. "Giving up?"

"No!" Panyian said, refusing to give up.

"We are…" Foxist took a deep breathe. "...not done yet."

"Now allow us to put an end to you." They said in unison.

"And we will start with the cause of all this." The first guild master said.

They both attacked Panyian. The knights couldn't do anything. They were too tired and too far away to do anything. They thought it was the end, but then they heard a slash and looked. It was not Panyian that was hit. It was Foxist who protected her.

"Game over for me." She said as she pixilated out of the game.

Darkerous and Panyian watched in disbelieve as they saw their sister pixilate. They know she would be alright on Earth but it still felt like they were watching her end.

"NINA!" They said in unison.

After they watched their sister pixelate out, Darkerous and Panyian began to glow.

"What is this power?" Darkerious said.

"I feel…" Panyian began. "...Stronger."

"Let's go." Darkerious said, now feeling like they can fight again.

"Right." Then they both jumped at an incredible speed that even surprised them. They were able to hit the Guild master before they could even do anything.

"What just happened?" The Guild master asked in shock.

"Where did that power come from. That was not supposed to happen." Said the first one.

Then, Panyian and Darkerious attacked the second one again and again. They were now much stronger than him. They were beating him. After just a few minutes they were able to bring him to his knees.

"This is for our sister." Darkerious said, hitting the Guild Master causing him to pixilate.

"No!" He said right before he disappeared. After that Darkerious and Panyian stopped glowing and they were beyond tired. They had to stop and rest but they could barely stay awake.

The knight went to them in worry. "We have to finish this fast." Bravenwolf said.

"Yeah. We do." Tributon said.

"We have to." Lydendor said.

"No kidding." Valorn said.

"They were able to do their part now. It's our turn to protect them." Bravenwolf said.

"Not just them." Tributon said.

Bravenwolf chuckled. "Right, he have to win for Quarton as well."

"And everyone on it." Tributon said.

"Yeah!" The all said in unison. Then they suddenly began to glow.

"This power again." Tributon said.

"This is just like before." Valorn said.

"Yeah and just now with those two." Lydendor said.

"Yeah. Now we can fight." Bravenwolf said.

"Yeah!" They all yelled. Then they looked at the last Guild master who seemed to step back a bit.

"This is the end!" Bravenwolf yelled.

Then they all attacked the Guild Master who could do almost nothing about it. He was hit multiple times and couldn't even attack back. He was able to dodge a few attacks. But when he did another knight was right there to hit him instead.

"This can not be." He said as he fell to the ground in defeat.

"Believe it!" Bravenwolf said as he came down at the Guild Master, causing him to pixilate.

"You have not seen the last of us!" He yelled as he disappeared.

"Don't ever return." Bravenwolf said right before he was completely gone.

Once he was gone, the knights stopped glowing and felt all their energy drain. However they were not done yet. They had to stop the tower from being built. They looked all around until Valorn was able to find the way to stop the tower. There was a simple self-destruct button. The knights couldn't believe it. When they pushed it, a warning went out to all the players.

"Attention. The game is over and the tower will begin to self-destruct. You have 5 minutes." Said the alarm. Then the countdown began.

The knights went to Panyian and Darkerious. "Come on." Bravenwolf said weakly.

"Don't worry. We are apart of the game. We will be okay. You guys need to leave though." Said Darkerious before he began to pixilate. "See you on Earth."

"Darkerious!" They said.

"He is right. We will be fine." Panyian said, then she also began to pixilate. "bye for now." They she was gone.

The boys couldn't believe they were gone, but they knew they would see them again on Earth. They had to get out of there first. They were weak, but they knew they would be able to get out first. They looked up and to their amazement there was Beag on an airship.

"I'm here to help, knights." He said.

"Beag! How did you… never mind. Good to see you." Bravenwolf said.

They all got on the airship and flew straight out of the tower. Down below, they could see many players leaving the tower and some of them were pixelating out. After the knight got far enough, the tower finally self-destructed and the knights watch as the rest of the players pixilated. The tower was finally gone. They were all beyond happy to see it finally finished.

"Finally." Bravenwolf said in relief.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _One chapter left._


	25. Chapter 25:The end?

They finally were back on Earth and they were beyond exhausted. They wanted to just go home and rest for a week. When they left the room and went to the main shop, they were surprised to see Nina and Stasia in the shop looking around. They noticed them.

"Chooki? What are you doing here?" Nina said.

"A better question. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"To be honest I am not sure. Last thing I remember I was waking up in this weird shop. This girl…" She pointed to Violet. "...Said that Stasia would be here soon so I waited. She was interested in the shop so we decided to look around."

"But...How…" Guren began before Violet pulled all of them to the side.

"I had a vision of her appearing in warehouse 21. I had Beni and Melody came and pick her up so Stasia would meet her here. Melody just recently brought Stasia here." She explained.

"She doesn't remember anything?" Ceylan asked.

"Nope. Stasia remembered coming here but not much after that." Violet said.

"Makes sense, since Stasia came here originally without a core." Toxsa said.

"True. So what now." Chooki asked.

"I told them that they came here for a little vacation and they believed it. Now they think they are here for just a little while." Violet explained.

"Good job." Guren said.

"Thanks, but they also think they should be getting home soon. Well, at least Stasia does." Violet said.

"Okay." The boys said in unison

They then looked at Nina and Stasia and smiled that things would finally be back to normal for them. Then they looked outside and saw many people in a daze. They figured they were all players and were heading home. As they watched, Nina came up to them and said, "Well I guess we better go."

"Leaving already?" Chooki said.

"Yeah. I feel we have been here long enough." Stasia said.

"Besides, Drake is probably waiting for us." Nina said.

"That too. Hey Toxsa maybe next time we come you and Drake can face off." Stasia offered.

"Sounds great. But next time I will bet him and you." He said with a lot of confidence.

"We will see." Stasia giggled.

Then they both left. The boys watched them leave and were proud of what they did. But then Ceylan came out saying, "Well, we did it again but to bad know one will know about it."

"Come on Ceylan. It is good enough that we save them. We don't need the glory." Guren said to his friend.

"Still a thank you would be nice."

Suddenly the door opened up and Stasia ran in. "I don't know why but I feel like I should be thanking you for helping me and my sister."

They boys were shocked and nodded there head accepting the thanks. Stasia then left there with a big smile on her face.

"Well at lest we got one thank you." Ceylan said accepting that thanks.

The other just laughed. They then left the shop completely ready to go to bed. As they walked they saw just how late it was and looked around. Because they saved Quarton they probably just saved Earth in some way too. Then suddenly Guren realized something.

"Guys!" He said in shock.

"What?" They all said in unison.

"Did we ever find out who the Guild master were?" He said to them.

The others just now realized that they never did find out who they were. They wondered who they were but then Ceylan said, "It doesn't matter anymore. We beat them. Whoever they are they will not bother us again."

"I guess you're right." Guren said. Then they all went home for a well deserved rest.

However back at the now abandened guild two figures came out of the shodows and said, "We have not been defeated yet knights." Then they chuckled evilly. "Prepare for our return."

The very next morning the boys gathered to say farwell to Violet and Melody. They hated to saw good bye but now that the Guild Masters where gone there was no need for them to stay. They had there own lives and family to get back to so they went through with it.

"See ya." They all said before both of them got into 's car.

"Bye guys. Hope to see you soon." Violet said.

"Yeah and you can bet I will came too." Melody said after Violet.

"We look forward to it." Guren said for everyone else.

Then Melody got into the car but Violet hesitated. She then turned around and looked at them with a worried look on her face.

"What is wrong?" Ceylan asked.

"Last night I had one more dream. I saw you being surrounded and attacked by silver bats with red eyes. You never fought back but you began to disappear too. I don't know what all that means but from now on please be careful." She warned him.

Ceylan thought about it and smiled. "Don't worry about that. I am sure it is nothing. If something does happen I will get help." Violet wasn't to sure. He smiled again and walked up to her. "I promise. Nothing will happen. Now get going Melody is starting to glare.

Violet was confused and turned around. It was true Melody was indeed glaring at Ceylan now. "OK. Well bye." Then she got in the car and drove off.

Once she was gone all the boys began to wonder what her dream was about. Ceylan also worried about it a bit. However they could not think of anyone who could be the bat or anything the bat could be, so they quickly let it go and if something does happen they will be ready for it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _OK well this was the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed tenkai guild and thank you for all the people who read it all the way to the end. Now as a reward I will say three things about what I plan to do in the sequel. 1) Silvia from the story "Silvia" will return. 2) The tenkai wolf and the other legendary beast will appear. 3) Violet will be bring a core brick. Hope you look forward to it. Take note it will still be quite awhile before I write the story, so I hope you are willing to wait. See you next time in Tenkai knights: Guild masters return. Please review or answer the simple question on my profile page._


End file.
